Itachi to Imouto no Monogatari
by LatyfeSurLeSora
Summary: A story my friend is writing that she wanted feedback on. I decided to upload it for her since she would prefer to remain anonymous. Pairing: Itachi/OC Contains Uchihacest. Heads Up: Please re-read the latest chapter it has been revised to ease confusion.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The day she was born Itachi was just three years and two days older than her. She too was a June baby. A healthy lucky seven Gemini. Her life would be anything but lucky, though no-one knew that then. She however seemed to know of her fate the instant Itachi touched her.

She stared at him with wide fearful obsidian orbs identifying his touch as one she did not want but abstaining from crying or yelling. He smiled at her. A devious smile. One that the rest of their clan thought absolutely nothing of. They all just assumed he was a happy older brother.

To many Uchiha Itachi was remembered as the amazing and fearsome ninja he became, to Uchiha Ishiko he was so much more. He was her brother, her idol, her most cherished, her most hated, her lover, her betrothed, and to her horror, her husband…and the father of her children.

A/N: Short prologue but w/e prologues are meant to be short.

Special A/N: Hi this is Latyfesurlesora. I want to make it clear that I am not writing this story, I am merely uploading it here for a friend who would like feedback. As she has not done a disclaimer I will do one for her. My friend does not own Itachi or any other Naruto character, she only owns her OC Uchiha Ishiko. All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha couldn't be happier parents if they tried. Their first born was a prodigy and it showed even in her infancy that their second born and only daughter was one too. Ishiko had stood and taken her first steps at six months and two days, three hours behind himself Itachi noticed. Their parents had stared at him then.

"Itachi, are you perhaps, oh I don't know…jealous of your sister maybe?" Mikoto had asked.

"No Mother, I'm just glad I'm not the only prodigy in this family anymore. It can be…lonely sometimes." Itachi replied.

"I see." Mikoto placed a kiss to his forehead causing him to blush from embarrassment.

"If you want to talk you know I'm available any time son." She knew better than anyone that he wasn't the adult the clansmen wanted him to be. He had great potential but he was still just a boy. A boy who would be graduating from the Ninja Academy soon.

"Can I borrow her for a while?" Itachi asked. He was the only one who noticed his baby sister stiffened.

"Itachi she could get sick outdoors." Mikoto began what would be a long list of protests, but ultimately Ishiko answered him.

She got up again and ran to him. Clinging to his legs she said her first words, a perfectly clear and somewhat forceful request if one thought hard enough about it, "I want to go with Itachi." – Ishiko shocked them all.

Being the first to recover Itachi picked her up and smiled at her affectionately petting her head. Her raven hair was styled in two odangos, two silver bangs coming to a stop at her cheeks and somewhat obscuring her vision.

"Arigatou, watashi no kawaii imouto." He said.

"Don't stay out too long." Mikoto said, as they walked out on the porch.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll take care of her." He remarked, without looking back.

"Fugaku I know this is sudden, and that it's going out of style these days even for the Uchiha, but…don't you think an offspring from those two would be a great asset to the clan?" Mikoto asked her husband at dinner that night.

"Perhaps, but didn't we agree on our children getting the chance to experience love at their own pace?" Fugaku countered.

"When was the last time you saw Itachi show interest in a girl?" She asked. "He makes more romantic-esque comments about Ishiko." She said.

"Well that is true. Itachi hasn't exactly behaved anything other than acceptable around girls, but I think you're reading too much into his comments about Ishiko. What older brother doesn't smother his baby sister with love?" Fugaku remarked.

"Why don't you two ask her?" Itachi asked, sliding the doors to the dining room open. Ishiko was clinging onto his back. Her small arms around his neck and her tiny legs barely held firm around his waist.

"Nani?" Ishiko inquired, looking at their parents. Her head was perched on Itachi's left shoulder and she had some of his hair between her teeth. It was covered in drool, but Itachi made no move to retrieve it. He'd learned that his sister had a mean bite even though only two of her teeth had come in.

"I don't think she can even understand the seriousness of what we'd be asking, she's just six months old." Fugaku said.

"(Ishiko anata wa sareru Itachi no konyakusha wo shimashou?) De ne, Kaasan, Tousan?" Ishiko inquired making air quotes.

"Will you?" They all asked.

"Why not? It's not like I'll find anyone better." She replied.

"Ishiko are you sure about this?" Their parents asked.

Ishiko looked at Itachi for a good two minutes before mouthing something at him and then turned her attention to their parents. "Yes. I will be his betrothed." She said.

When he was nine and she was six their parents moved them into the same room. Sasuke was born that July. To their parents dismay he was no genius. Itachi and Ishiko loved him regardless, while Mikoto simply fulfilled her obligations as a mother and Fugaku ignored him unless Itachi told him otherwise. The once happy household became a gloomy prison.

A/N: Chapter 1 complete. Yay!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Itachi was prompted to Chunin at age 10 the entire clan celebrated. A double celebration it was. Ishiko was following his every footstep. She had graduated from the Ninja Academy and become a Genin at age 7 just as he had. It was slightly annoying to have everyone tell her to catch up with him quickly, but the few pure compliments she received that were directly about her made up for it.

Most of the clanswomen encouraged her to become a great kunoichi. The clansmen were pleased with the announcement of her and Itachi's betrothal. They figured the decision was recently made, and neither of her parents revealed that the decision had been made when she was just a baby. Neither her or Itachi were particularly fond of parties so the two had quickly retreated to their room. For once Sasuke wasn't around and Itachi took his opportunity. He locked the sliding doors behind them and pinned his sister to the futon they shared.

"You do have a choice Ishiko, tell me if you want to back out of this. After tonight there's no turning back." He whispered, not wanting them to be found.

"I've known since the day I was born that this was my fate Itachi. Do me a favor and cut the crap, you've always seen more than a sister in me." She whispered back.

"I won't force you. Maybe I would've had we been lying here years ago, but after the war…" He spoke, but trailed off.

"Have you found the one for you yet?" She asked. She understood what he meant by that last part, the Third Shinobi World War had turned them both into pacifists.

"I doubt that she exists in Konoha." He replied.

"What about Mimiru?" She asked.

Mimiru was the kunoichi on his Genin team. He had long surpassed her and had just been prompted to Chunin, but he might still have time for her and he did seem to at least like Mimiru.

"She doesn't understand me Ishiko, she's just another fangirl." He replied, and she sighed.

"I too do not believe the one for me exists in Konoha. Nevertheless I resolved to do this. I won't back out, and I won't be so weak to fall in love. That is nothing but an illusion. Even you who so clearly desire me, are not in love." She said.

"Don't say I didn't try to talk you out of this years from now." He said seriously.

"I won't. Now then, will you just do what has to be done and get this over with?" She hissed back.

"Foolish baby sister, you hate me already don't you? Why not fight?" He began to undress her with that.

"For as talented as I am, I am still nothing compared to you. I know the monster you can become Itachi, and I'd rather go peacefully than forcefully." She explained herself, holding back a whimper as he touched her nether lips.

"I told you I wouldn't force you did I not?" He asked, leaning back and observing her.

"Not into marriage, but at the rate I'm developing it's only a matter of time before your desires get the better of you and you rape me." She replied.

"I admit you are tempting, you've always been tempting, but I will not rape you Ishiko." He said, his right hand caressing her body.

"Of course you won't, I'm your betrothed, you have every right to take me." She remarked, and rolled over. Her perfect ass was now available for his eyes only. He leaned down and squeezed and kissed it.

"Just do it!" She exclaimed.

"No." He said firmly.

"This is unnecessary torture." She whined, and buried her face in her pillow.

"I will not take you…yet." He said, smirking when he saw her demeanor go from relieved to frightened during and after the pause.

"I do however, order that you take care of this." He shed his pants and underwear, and when she sat up to find out what he was talking about, his erection was staring her right in the face.

"You won't rape my ass, or my pussy, but you will rape my mouth." She informed him, nevertheless taking hold of his erection.

"You don't have to use your mouth." He admonished.

"Hn. It'll take way too long if I don't." She said.

"I don't care how you do it Ishiko, just relieve me of this…this thing!" He was getting agitated quickly.

"There's that monster I was talking about earlier." She said, using her hands to drive him to release, but he was taking too long for her taste so she closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness for she knew it was sin, and slowly took his pulsating over-sized member into her mouth.

"Oh my god Ishiko, that… feels… so good!" He nearly screamed.

With him completely in her mouth, she held fast and sucked him as she weaved hand signs, using a soundproofing jutsu on their room. This was for their eyes and ears only.

Itachi was soon pounding into her mouth as he groaned, screamed, and cried out her name from the pleasure. He ordered her to suck harder, she did so. He asked her to deep-throat him, and she nearly gagged, but obeyed. Fast and hard he thrusted into her, she sucked and licked and all out ravished his cock for the next hour, swallowing every one of his releases.

"Ishiko!" He screamed her name one last time, filling her mouth with cum a fifth time. Noticing some blood leaking out of the sides of her mouth with bits of his cum, he pulled out.

"About time…" She croaked out.

"Gomen imouto." He whispered, proceeding to clean his member with a rag and put on his underwear and pants.

"Betsu ni." She said dismissively, healing the damage done to her throat.

"Good enough for you?" She asked.

"Every twelve minutes, you really are a genius." He said, referring to the twelve minute interval between his releases. She was good, better than many adults. Even some pornography he'd come across hadn't featured women as good as her, especially for a first time.

"I can handle more than your average girl that's all." She remarked, and dispelled the soundproofing jutsu.

"I wondered why no-one came looking." He said, taking notice of what she'd done for the first time.

"I swear I'm the only person on this planet who can truly keep you distracted." She said, proudly and teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" He bit back, playing her game.

"Yeah, you totally go weak around me." She said, mockingly.

"Ishiko," He started.

"Hn?" She was pacing herself before he even finished, quickly redressing.

"Run." He concluded, all too serious.

The chase was on.

A/N: That was fun to write. Very fun!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The first time he took her was on the night of his coming of age ceremony. He was 16, she was finally a teenager having celebrated her 13th birthday among close friends and family just days earlier. Her body had finally fully developed and caught up to her mind. It was a night she'd never forget.

He'd put Sasuke down for a nap, finally let go of by his attachment. It was no secret to anyone that Sasuke meant the world to Itachi and vice versa. She was envious of the youngest Uchiha prodigy. Unlike his love for her Itachi's love for Sasuke was pure and proper.

She found herself drawn out of her thoughts by Itachi and pulled along to their room. If she had known what would happen, she'd have run out of there as fast as her feet could carry her.

It started with a kiss, one that she returned out of respect and grew into so much more. She was shoved onto the futon they shared, her clothing taken off piece by piece. He backed away only to lock the doors and soundproof the room. She covered herself, unable to hide her fear anymore. She didn't care what he thought of her at the moment, her innocence was not up for grabs.

"Why so shy all of a sudden? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He lay down next to her, propping himself up with his elbow. His left hand softly caressing her body, his Sharingan activated. He could see her perfectly. "If anything the silk sheets only make you nicer to touch imouto." He squeezed her left breast, causing her to moan outright.

"Get your hands off me!" She exclaimed, as he straddled her, and started squeezing both her breasts.

"Not just get off?" He asked, grinding against her.

"Hanase!" She cried out, but was unable to contain a moan.

"Hanasenai!" He yelled back, and his face came closer. His hands wandered under the sheets and fondled her bare chest. Her nipples hardened at his touch, and she submitted as he claimed her lips.

"This isn't fair, you're still clothed." She whined, after catching her breath. Her lips were bruised and her mouth wet. He kissed her again. "In due time imouto, in due time." He ushered against her lips.

His hands came back out from under the sheets, and he softly pressed against her nether lips. The sheets became damp with her juices. He held the sheets before her eyes and smirked at her.

"This is what I do to you imouto. You may hate me, but you love what I do to you." He said, watching her eyes shift their focus from the sheets to his face rapidly. Her chest was rising and falling at an accelerated rate. He tossed the sheets aside and brought her hands to his shirt.

"Kissu shite kudasai." She said, her breath ragged. He did so, taking even more of her breath away. She stripped him as their tongues dueled for dominance. Ultimately he was the victor because she gave in to the need for air faster. Their hands explored each other's bodies. Her face was bright red when they finally moved on to something else.

"Omae wa utsukushii imouto." He complimented her.

"This is wrong." She reminded him.

"You got yourself into this mess." He said, his mouth engulfing her right breast thereafter. He sucked it while fooling with her left nipple. In spite of everything she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Motto kudasai." She rasped out, needing rather than wanting more.

"What do you want me to do Ishiko?" He asked, ravishing her neck. He'd wrapped her hair in a messy bun to get it out of the way and she would later find out that no matter how hard she tried hiding the hickey would be impossible, her entire neck was deep red and heavy makeup irritated her skin. She had no shirts or kimonos that could hide his work fully either, and her jewelry wasn't thick enough.

"If you're really going to do it, quit stalling and take me already." She replied, arching as he bit her, though she couldn't identify where. "It's no fun if we rush." He said, and though it took her a while to realize it he proceeded to bathe her with his tongue and he purposely saved her privates for last.

She lay there moaning quietly as his tongue did the task he'd set his mind to slightly disgusted by the whole thing. He forced her onto her knees and spread her legs, his hands gripping her asscheeks as his tongue probed her anus. She kept herself in place with some difficulty, supporting one half of her body with the other as her face lay buried in her pillow. Though the initial intrusion of his tongue and fingers had caused her major discomfort she found herself screaming like a banshee for more soon after.

Itachi complied with her wishes, repositioning her. She was again laying on her back, a stack of pillows under her lower back, and her legs drawn up and spread wide. His mouth went to her pussy while anal beads replaced his fingers and tongue in her ass.

She couldn't stop moaning and screaming his name thereafter, absorbed in the pleasure coursing through her body. He tongued her like a wild animal abusing any sweet or sensitive spots he found. He viciously lashed out at her g-spot and clitoris causing her to orgasm numerous times before he stopped and enjoyed her moans and screams all the while.

"ITACHI!" The last time he'd triggered an orgasm in her with his mouth alone she had screamed his name at an unbelievable volume, and cried heavily as her release flowed out of her in powerful waves of sweet nectar. He did nothing to cleanse her of the proof of their sin, instead taking her hand and guiding it there, before commanding her with a mere glance to drive herself to another orgasm.

"No." She gasped out, shaking her head.

"Do it." He warned.

"I'll not humiliate myself for your amusement." Again she refused.

"There are worse ways I could humiliate you Ishiko. Do it." He held up a sparkler. "I wouldn't set this off inside you, but my inner monster would." He said, and she tried to take it from him. "No Ishiko, be a good girl and do as I command." He guided both her hands to her privates, and held them there. After a Sharingan staring contest he activated his Mangekyou and gave the order again. With a crying face she complied.

After she'd finished, he'd deactivated his Mangekyou and gripped her thighs firmly before thrusting his erection into her without warning or concern. She was very wet, and the pain was less than it should be, but his size was too much for her body. Seeing her masturbate was too much for him, he completely lost control of himself.

She cried and screamed as he tore her insides apart. She was so tight and wet that he couldn't find it in him to care that she was hurting, the pleasure he was getting from her walls resisting him and her juices washing over him was too great. He released inside her four times before finally withdrawing and collapsing onto her. She was nearly crushed by his weight, but neither of them cared about that at the moment. She was too focused on the damage he'd done to her and he was too focused on recovering from exhaustion.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"You're mine now." He replied, getting off her.

He didn't go very far, settling next to her after getting some clean sheets and pulling her close. She flinched, showing her pain. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You fucking tore me apart!" She yelled, curling up. Her medical skills were great but at the moment they were pretty useless, the damage was just too great.

"I'm sorry Ishiko." He said, making an effort to heal the damage himself, but he couldn't do much either. He sighed, for once he didn't know what to do. "Like you care." She hissed.

"I do care Ishiko, more than you know." He whispered, turning his back to her. She scoffed. He turned over again and yelled at the top of his lungs as he straddled her. "Ishiko, I love you okay? I fucking love you!" His inner monster took over again after that. She refused to talk to him the next day and was limping for three days.

Although she'd experienced great pain that night Ishiko treasured the memory of that night, it was the night she realized that they had fallen in love with each other, and the night she threw her fear out the window. It was the night she accepted the darkness that lived inside her beloved brother.

A/N: Another chapter down. Next chapter will shift focus to more than just our lovely couple.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When she thought back on their lives Ishiko remembered many things, but that particular day was one of the most vivid. Itachi was reportedly overworked and taking a break from his duties as an ANBU Captain for a week. Sasuke had just turned eight less than a month prior. Ishiko for once didn't understand Itachi's behavior at all. He was so normal that week. She found out that September that he was just enjoying the little time they had left before it all went to hell.

"There's nothing wrong with him. All systems are go." She reported after giving him a physical.

"Itachi is there anything you want to talk about?" Mikoto asked him, frowning. Her eldest and her daughter both grimaced, not used to seeing their mother frown. Itachi smiled so as to reassure her and called Sasuke over.

"Hai?" Sasuke entered the common room with a textbook in hand and looked at his brother smiling brightly. He was clearly excited about his brother wanting him for something.

"Need any help with that?" Itachi asked, and Ishiko inwardly frowned. It was happening again, Itachi was being a real big brother.

"I read the chapter four times already niisan, but I don't get it." Sasuke admitted, crestfallen.

"Hey now, don't look so sad. I asked if you need help didn't I?" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair and took the book from him.

"Come on dear let's leave those two alone, they haven't bonded in a while." Mikoto said, and started to pull Ishiko out of the room.

"If it's okay with them I'd like to stay in here." Ishiko said. Mikoto stared at her daughter in surprise for a moment but released her and turned to her sons.

"That alright with you boys?" She asked.

"I don't care." Itachi said, and Sasuke made a peace sign.

"Well okay then, I'll let you know when dinner's ready." Mikoto said, and left the room with just a tinge of reluctance.

Ishiko watched her brothers discreetly for the next hour. Sasuke listened intently as Itachi helped him with his homework not missing a single word he said. Then they played together, and just before their mother came by to inform them dinner was ready, her brothers were having a mock battle.

"Can you two go on ahead? There's something I'd like to talk to Itachi about." She spoke without moving or looking up from the corner where she sat cross-legged, her hands lain carelessly on her lap. Itachi got rid of Mikoto and Sasuke and leaned against a wall letting silence reign.

"What is it Ishiko? If you don't mind, I'd like to eat sometime soon." He pressed her, but she stayed silent.

"Imouto, my patience is thinning." He warned.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"That's what you are." He remarked.

"Hn." She got up, and made to leave the room, but found herself pinned between him and a wall.

"What is it imouto?" He asked again, his knee rubbing against her clothed womanhood. She held back a moan and ignored the friction as best she could. It felt too nice, before she knew it she had become calm and vulnerable, turned into an open book and said it, "I wish you'd love me...as your sibling." It was a mere whisper but he'd definitely heard it.

"I do love you as my sibling, but I also love you as a woman." He whispered in her ear. She gasped as he began to rub his knee against her womanhood faster than before, and braced herself with her hands to keep from slipping down the wall. His arms held onto her waist and he claimed her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Aishiteru imouto." He ushered breathlessly after pulling away.

"Please stop calling me that. I'm not a sister to you." She retorted, moving to the other side of the room and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ishiko, you are first and foremost my little sister. My love for you started as a love that small, and grew into much more. I wanted to protect you always and forever, I still want to. I loved you before you were born. I couldn't wait until you got here. I love you as a brother loves his sister, as a man loves a woman, and more, much more." He embraced her from behind, whispering to her as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"It's not right." She reminded him again, he'd lost count of how many times she'd called their love wrong.

"Let them call it wrong imouto. The only thing that matters in the end is that I love you," He turned her around and kissed her forehead. "And you love me." He hugged her to him tightly and whispered that against her hair as she cried into his shirt.

The realization that she'd never said she loved him back hit him all of a sudden. "Nee Ishiko, watashi no koto, aishiteru?" He asked her, and felt her pull away from him with all her strength. She tried to leave the room again but he blocked the exit. "Oshiete kudasai, onegai Ishiko." He did the one thing she'd never expect him to do, EVER. He got down on his knees and begged her to answer.

"Get up, you look pathetic Itachi." She said, tapping her foot in aggravation.

"Please Ishiko, answer." He refused to listen, pleading once again.

"I do love you Itachi, but I don't know which is stronger anymore. Is it my love or my hatred, or are they one in the same?" She knelt down and pulled him to her, and somehow they ended up with him lying on top of her, his face in her breasts and her hands in his hair.

"As long as you love me." He said, sitting up, and gave her breasts a gentle squeeze before pulling her up.

"Hn, you're my niisan how could I not love you?" She was teasing but he pushed her against the wall, lowered their pants and undergarments and started rubbing his erection against her asshole. "Am I just a big brother to you?" He inquired seriously.

"If I say no will you still stick that thing in me Aniki?" She asked, unable to keep a laughing tone out of her voice.

"Depends if you want it here or in that pretty mouth of yours today." He said, turning her around. "Or will it go here?" He asked, his fingers playing with her womanhood. "You're all wet imouto." He brought his fingers to eye level as proof. "Are you sure you want me to love you as my sibling instead of as the needy woman you are?" He asked, licking and sucking them clean.

"As both," She admitted, guiding his manhood to her womanhood. "I've made your dinner go cold," She admonished. "Punish me." She said, her voice turned seductive. He didn't need to be told twice.

A/N: Okay apparently I lied, but come on the story is supposed to focus on them and at least there was a little bit of someone else this time. Besides, next chapter's the massacre and then Itachi'll be out for a while and I'll have to redirect the focus to what Ishiko was doing before they managed to meet again. I had fun anyway so I don't care, but I do hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The day Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan Ishiko wasn't there, nor was she anywhere in Konoha at all. She was in a neighboring town taking an entrance exam for an over seas medical school. No-one in her clan knew she was aware of what the Mangekyou Sharingan was or that she knew how dangerous the effects of it were. Ever since she'd learned of it and studied any available information on it she could get her hands on she'd started to focus on medical ninjutsu more and more.

Her goal was to become an even better medical ninja than Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin. Her plans would have to be put on hold though, because when she went back to Konoha the next morning she was informed of what happened and that she had to go see the Sandaime.

"You wanted to see me Sandaime-sama?" She asked, once she was given permission to enter.

"Ishiko take a seat dear." He said, after nodding.

"Is it true? Did Itachi really…" She sat down across from him, going silent mid speech. She couldn't say it.

"It's true. You have my deepest sympathies." He said.

"Did he spare anyone, anyone at all?" She asked. Ishiko wasn't a publicly emotional person, she preferred to express anything that might make her seem weak, behind closed doors.

"Just the one. He did quite a number on Sasuke. The boy has clearly been mentally and emotionally traumatized. He's very fragile right now. I know you planned to study abroad Ishiko, but could you not put that on hold for now? Sasuke needs you now more than ever." She hardly heard the old man at all, her thoughts too focused on something else.

Prior to the massacre she'd overheard Itachi speaking with Danzo about their clan, she had heard something about a Coup d'etat. Putting her concerns for Sasuke aside for the moment she asked the Hokage straight out. "Did you order Itachi to do this?"

"No. Although my council thought it would be for the best to act first I couldn't bring myself to ask such a thing of Itachi. He was a fine citizen of Konohagakure and an amazing shinobi. It would have been wrong of me to order him to do such a thing and if I had and he had refused I would have respected his decision. Itachi and you, the two of you have done so much for this village, it made me believe that there was hope for the Uchiha clan, but that is over now." He replied.

"I will put my studies on hold for now Sandaime-sama. I would like to return to being a Jonin so I can care for Sasuke more efficiently. Being an ANBU now would truly be more of a curse than a blessing." She said, after some silence.

"That's fine. I can't help but to wonder if your decision to return to the rank of Jonin doesn't have something to do with Itachi being gone and his position of captain therefore being vacant. Do you not trust my ability to appoint a worthy captain Ishiko?" He was testing her for some reason, she blinked slightly surprised. 'Well I suppose he wouldn't trust me after what just happened, he probably fears I'll turn on this village someday just as Itachi has.' She thought.

"I can't depend on Itachi for everything Sandaime-sama, I'm well aware of that. Believe me sir, I can and will stand on my own two feet. Can I be excused? I would like to check on Sasuke." Anywhere was a better place to be than in front of the Hokage at that time. She felt like a bug.

"This village is counting on you Ishiko. We will settle inheritance distribution at a later time, go ahead and see to Sasuke, you're dismissed." He said, and she bolted.

'That's the first time she's ever left my presence without a bow or a curtsy.' Hiruzen thought worriedly. 'I'd best keep an my eyes on her.' He sighed. 'And Sasuke…what will you do my boy.' He decided to put aside his troubled thoughts and finish the load of paperwork on his desk.

"How's he holding up?" Ishiko asked the doctor in charge of Sasuke.

"His mind is unbelievably disturbed. I don't know what Itachi did but the little brother you knew may very well no longer exist. That's not Sasuke in there, it's a shell." The woman replied.

"Let me try something, I may be able to erase some of the damage to his mind." She said.

"Okay, I'll have him moved to a single room, just give me a few minutes." The woman smiled, nearly jumping at the knowledge that someone might be able to do something for Sasuke. He was an Uchiha but he was still just a boy, and Sasuke hadn't exhibited the same level of promise as his siblings.

"Nee Ishiko, you're not going to turn into another Itachi are you?" At this question Ishiko glared death at the doctor.

"I don't see a need to answer that. Let me know when Sasuke has been moved so I can get to work." That said, Ishiko left the woman's office and proceeded to take a walk around the hospital.

Some stared openly at her, their eyes giving away their thoughts, and she nearly cracked under their silent judgment. Others gossiped lowly about what had happened and went silent as she passed by, which made her stomach turn. Ishiko sat back in a chair that night at Sasuke's bedside completely exhausted. She'd been able to erase most of his memories of the massacre, but the damage was done. Her little brother would never be the same again. That night Ishiko prayed for the first time.

A/N: Told ya we're moving away from the lovely couple. Next chapter skips to where the series itself started. I hate Kakashi (yes shocker someone actually hates that guy big deal get over it) so Ishiko will be replacing him as Team 7′s Jonin sensei.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

For the first six months after the massacre Ishiko spent her days trying to give Sasuke as much of a childhood as he could still have and her nights wondering about Itachi's well being, whether their paths would cross again someday, and what she would do at that time.

For two years she eagerly took any missions B rank or higher hoping to catch word or glimpse of Itachi while she was out, but she never got lucky. She completed her missions in a timely and efficient manner just as she had since her Genin days. It wasn't long before she'd made a name for herself, Konoha's Black Angel. This was because she granted as quick and painless deaths as possible to enemies and dyed her Jonin uniforms completely black.

It was around the beginning of Sasuke's last year at the Ninja Academy when their relationship started to go sour. Now that she looked back on it she still couldn't help wonder if his later change wasn't due to something she did.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Sasuke came into the kitchen of the apartment they shared leaving nothing to guessing, his demeanor and voice making it clear he was angry.

"Tell you what Sasuke?" Ishiko turned to face him, as she spoke, and turned off the stove. Apparently dinner would have to wait.

"Everyone at school today was talking about how you would've been marrying Itachi this year if he hadn't killed every Uchiha except us. Some of them even said he'd come back for you as you are still rightfully his for the taking." Sasuke shed more light on what he was asking about, after taking a few deep breaths and calming himself down some.

"Take a seat otouto, I'll explain." She said, mentally sighing.

"Go on then." He pressed, once he was seated.

"When I was a baby, our parents took notice of the fact that Itachi was interested in me…in a way he shouldn't be. He desired me, and because I was mentally capable of making the decision, they asked me if I would be his betrothed. They thought that our offspring would be great assets to the clan, though Father wasn't completely for it. I agreed, for reasons I will not tell you or anyone, they are not of importance to anyone but myself and Itachi." She spoke slowly, allowing him to take it all in, as she sat across from him, waiting for his inevitable explosion.

"You should have died." He said coldly.

"You're free to kill me, if you can." She retorted.

At this point she was fed up with it all, and she didn't know who to point her anger towards. She was angry at her parents for taking her agreement to their question seriously, angry at Itachi for making her love him and then leaving her without any explanation, and angry at everyone around her for judging her for loving him, though many probably didn't actually believe she and Itachi were in love.

'At least not until now, they probably think we must've loved each other since I haven't pursued a relationship for over three years.' She acknowledged that she was possibly the butt of everyone's jokes in Konoha at the moment.

"Did you two…you know." Sasuke wondered why he even asked, repulsed at the thought.

"He wanted me, but I was seven, my body would surely not be able to take it, so he had me give him oral. The night of his sixteenth birthday, he made me his…and he told me he loved me." She replied, remembering both experiences, her eyes welling up with tears that she couldn't hold in anymore.

"You actually loved him didn't you?" Sasuke was shocked to say the least.

"I did, I tried as hard as I could not to love him back, but I was in denial, I probably loved him since before I was born, like he did me." After she'd said that she got up and ran to her room, and locked him out.

She opened a hidden compartment in her dresser and pulled out a picture of her and Itachi that she'd kept. It was the commemorative photo of their betrothal, taken mere hours before he first took her. She was wearing the engagement ring he'd given her, a ring she'd long gotten rid of. She'd burned it at some point while she was taken over by her anger at him. Staring at the picture she cried, wondering yet again…'Why?'

"Aneue, he has caused you pain, and for that he will pay, for that everything else." Sasuke vowed, as he walked away from her door twenty minutes later unable to listen to her anguished cries any longer.

Although he still loved his sister just the same as always, Sasuke could never see her as the same person again, always slightly disgusted when his eyes met hers. He didn't trust her like he had before he found out about her and Itachi anymore either and it was that day that he truly set his mind on revenge.

The day came when Sasuke graduated from the Ninja Academy. Ishiko had received word from the Hokage of where to find the Genin she'd be stuck with for a while. As she approached the room they were told to wait in she took notice of the trap that was set up, and sighed.

'Will he fall for it?' Naruto thought.

'He's not really going to be that stupid is he?' Sakura thought.

'This is stupid, no Jonin would fall for something like this…would they?' Sasuke wondered. 'Wait a sec, I know that chakra.' He realized, and almost got up to retrieve the eraser Naruto had planted above the door. He stopped himself when he heard the door sliding open. 'Too late, but why is Ishiko here?' He was officially confused.

"Are you three really Genin?" Ishiko asked, her clone disappearing after she took the eraser from it..

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, his laughter not lasting very long at all.

"You're creative kid, I'll give you that much." She said, smiling.

"Did you hear that Sakura? She thinks I'm creative!" The blond boy enthusiastically spoke to the pink haired girl seated two rows down.

"Ishiko, what are you doing here?" Sasuke finally spoke, causing Sakura to stop beating and yelling at Naruto.

"The three of you aren't Genin yet, I'm going to test you tomorrow, if you pass the four of us will become Team 7, if you fail it'll be back to the Ninja Academy for all of you." She replied.

"What?" (Sasuke)

"You're lying!" (Sakura)

"I worked so hard to get here, you've gotta be kidding me!" (Naruto)

"I kid you not." She said.

"This can't be happening." Naruto and Sakura immediately frowned.

"Hey hey, don't look so glum, my test won't be too hard." Ishiko tried to lift their spirits, and it seemed to be working, at least on Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke still looked suspicious.

"Anyway, this classroom is stuffy, lets get out of here. The roof will make for a much nicer place to get to know a little more about each other." She said, and motioned for them to follow her.

"What are we supposed to say?" Naruto asked.

"Your names, your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes, goals for the future, stuff like that. I'll go first if you want." She replied. Naruto and Sakura nodded while Sasuke just gave her a look that said 'get on with it'.

"My name's Uchiha Ishiko. I have many hobbies. I like fish and sweets. I don't particularly dislike anything, though there are things I hate. My goals for the future…I don't feel like saying. Now you go." She finished, and pointed at Naruto, though she knew well who he was.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is eating ramen. What I dislike is the three minutes of waiting for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training, pulling pranks, and comparing different types of ramen. My goal for the future is to be Hokage, believe it!" Naruto ranted energetically and confidently.

Ishiko smiled. "I'm really starting to like you kid." She said. She wished she could tell him who his parents were, but that was forbidden. "Okay, seeing as my little brother is a stick in the mud, why don't you go next?" She turned her attention to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I have a few hobbies, but my main hobby is observing…" The pink haired girl looked at Sasuke, with infatuation in her eyes. "What I like, or rather who I like is…" Ishiko sighed mentally, she hated fangirls, they were worse than fanboys she learned growing up. Both she and Itachi had been most popular with their generations and her fanboys weren't nearly as bad as his fangirls.

"What I hate is…Naruto!" Sakura growled out the blond's name like it was poison, which caused Ishiko to frown, though the girl didn't notice. "My goal for the future is to become the wife of…" Ishiko had to wonder if Sakura wasn't retarded, she pretty much had given Sasuke every major hint possible that she liked him. As Sakura continued to stare at Sasuke Ishiko too turned her attention to the youngest Uchiha and gave him the same look he'd given her earlier along with a tiny smirk.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke, the bitch there is my older sister, my goal is more of an ambition, to kill her lover, who just happens to be our older brother, who just happened to kill all of our clan except for us. I don't like many things and I don't particularly dislike anything. Fangirls annoy me." Sasuke ranted, looking first at Ishiko until he'd finished speaking of her and Itachi, then at Naruto for a brief moment, and lastly at Sakura who deflated at his last statement.

"Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 9am, we'll see if any of you have what it takes." Ishiko said monotonously, then disappeared before any of them could even blink.

That night Sasuke came back from training and found her near death in the washroom. Her wrists were slit and she had already bled out to a dangerous extent. He wasted no time, taking her to the hospital as quickly as his feet would allow. He worriedly paced the waiting room till sunrise.

"How is she?" He asked the doctor that came up to him.

"She's stable for now, but she will die if we can not get Itachi here for a blood transfusion." The man replied.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke nearly got angry at the mention of that name.

"Ishiko and Itachi are Konoha's only two known citizens ever to have Type O blood. She will die without him Sasuke." The explanation was simple and brief.

"Do whatever you can to keep her alive, I'll find a way to get him here." Sasuke said, and ran off. He headed for the Hokage's residence, to see about locating Itachi and if there wasn't some kind of deal they could make with him for Ishiko's sake.

A/N: Okay I have some explaining to do as I know you're all probably going "WTF Itachi's blood type is AB!" For the sake of this story he and Ishiko are O blood types okay? Just go with me on this. And if anyone else in Konoha actually happens to have type O blood never mind that, they have something else here okay? I needed to make it so these two can only live thanks to one another and that's the only way I could do it.

Type O can only receive type O blood but ironically it can give blood to any other type. Sasuke's blood type AB (and Itachi's real blood type) can receive from any type but can only give to other Type AB. So for the sake of the story Itachi and Ishiko are the only people in Konoha ever to have Type O blood.

Anyway the explanation covered I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all next time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In a tree outside Danzo's window was a killer, one that had been debating when to strike for years. You see years ago Danzo issued an order, one that turned the killer's life into a living hell. It cost her everyone except her brothers, and she might not even have them anymore. One had abandoned her, and the other hated her. 'Tonight you will die Shimura Danzo, along with Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura. You will pay for your crimes. Itachi was a good man.' She thought and began making hand signs.

"Water Style: Human Sprinkler." She whispered.

From her perch on the tree she could see the old man that was responsible for so many peoples' pain bleed out in his bed without stirring from his slumber at all. When they found him dead in the morning it would appear as though he had bled out through the very pores of his skin leaving no possibility of identifying his killer at autopsy.

'One down, two more to go.' She thought, quickly and silently heading for her other two targets.

In a town not far from Konoha, Uchiha Itachi was at a bar with his Akatsuki partner Hoshigaki Kisame. A sudden pain in the heart suddenly stuck him. 'Ishiko, Sasuke…what are you two doing now?' He wondered. "Hey!" Kisame exclaimed in protest when Itachi took his sake from him. He said nothing more as Itachi gave him a glare that clearly meant he should shut up or face the consequences.

Itachi ordered more and more drinks, and eventually Kisame was completely drunk. Itachi had a slight headache which told him enough was enough and that they should go. He still couldn't shake the worry that had been growing inside him since the sudden pang of pain he'd felt in his heart earlier. "You head back to headquarters Kisame, there's something I've got to do." He declared, and did not wait for agreement, leaving the bar quickly. He transformed into a crow and took flight towards his home village.

At the Hokage's residence Sasuke had explained Ishiko's predicament to the Sandaime and the old man was currently trying to locate Itachi's chakra signature. "He's on his way here now. Tell the hospital staff not to make a fuss. He is to do what is needed of him and be on his way. He should have no qualms with this." That said, Hiruzen sent Sasuke back to the hospital.

Uchiha Ishiko finished off Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura the same way she had Danzo and carefully used her blanket covered hands to disperse the jutsu she'd used to clone herself to perform the murders. She had to stop herself from smiling as she took a quick peek towards the window out of the corner of her eye, and saw a crow. 'Itachi.' She thought happily.

"Can you speak?" Itachi asked, kneeling at her bedside and grasping her left hand tightly with his right.

"She won't live much longer without a blood transfusion." A doctor said as she entered the room.

"Do you realize who I am? I could kill everyone in this hospital before sunrise and then move on to the rest of the village." He said, casting a Sharingan eyed gaze upon her.

"But you won't, not if you want her to live." The doctor retorted.

"What if I said I didn't care?" Itachi remarked with a smirk. "Or what if I could just kill you all before you could get to her, what then hm?"

"Then you'd have to deal with me! If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" Sasuke exclaimed bursting into the room.

"You are still too weak Sasuke." Itachi said, not even looking at him.

"Will you help her or not?" The doctor asked.

"I will, and I won't need your help to do it." He said, eying Ishiko.

"Leave us." He ordered.

"We cannot, you are not trustworthy." The doctor retorted bravely.

"Take your chances, for her sake. Leave and I will make certain she recovers. Stay and she will die by evening. I can wait for either outcome, it makes no difference to me whether she lives or dies, but a woman should go peacefully to the next world, and she would never have done something like this were she at peace." He spoke without never once taking his eyes off Ishiko.

"How would you know? You are nothing but a murderer." The woman spat.

"You are trying my patience, leave now or you shall not ever again see another morning." Itachi warned her, offering her a quick glare.

"If you ever loved her, you will keep your word and leave after she is out of danger." Sasuke said.

"If I chose to take her away from here right now Sasuke, what would you do?" Itachi asked, and brought Ishiko's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Would you make her live in eternal damnation just to keep her at your side?" Sasuke countered, and Itachi smiled, then gestured for him to come closer.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked, slowly approaching out of curiosity.

"You," Itachi reached out and poked his head just as he had done so many times in the past.

"Are still," He drew back his arm and pulled a fist.

"Not good enough." And before Sasuke could even blink, Itachi had sent him flying into the doctor, and out the doors to the room.

In a few seconds collusion sounds were heard. Sasuke started to get up, ready to go pummel his brother, but his body wasn't up for it. The doctor grabbed him by the arm and shook her head at him when he glared at her.

"You'll not help anyone like that, just trust Hokage-sama for now. We'll leave them alone, but we won't go too far." She said.

"Fine, now let go of me." He said, not happy to oblige.

"I'll be finished in two hours." Itachi said, and closed the doors to the room. He locked them, and soundproofed the room.

"You can cut the act now imouto." He sat down on the bed beside her, and cupped the right side of her face with his correspondent hand.

"I really do need your blood, just not as much as they're thinking. Most of the blood Sasuke found me in was food coloring." She told him in the secret language they'd created as children.

"Hm, I'd best get you better before we talk any more. That old man is undoubtedly watching from that crystal ball of his." He remarked, and started making hand signs.

"I killed the ones who forced you to become the criminal you are today." She said.

He hovered over her, frowning slightly. "I left you behind because I wanted you to stay pure forever, if I had known you would take it upon yourself to punish them, I would've killed them myself." He whispered. She sighed, and smiled just a little. "I have already killed thousands Aniki, they call me Konoha's Black Angel." She informed him.

He smiled back at her for a moment, then claimed her lips. His blood began to flow into her mouth seconds later, and she swallowed it slowly, enjoying how close they were, but not daring to embrace him. That would be too much of a giveaway to the Hokage. In ten minutes Itachi stopped making hand signs and pulled away.

"Don't you ever do something this stupid again, I was really worried about you Ishiko." He said seriously.

"Take me Itachi, please, I need you." She whimpered, her tears falling freely.

"I will, but this has to look like rape imouto, I'll need to be rough on you, and you will need to keep on crying. Do you understand?" He pinned her hands above her head with the scrunchie that held his hair back. She nodded while faking a struggle, contributing to the act.

"Good girl." He said proudly, straddling her, effectively ending most of her struggling. "You have to stay on the good side Ishiko, never must you walk the path I have been forced to tread." He said, and stripped them both.

"I don't want this to be the last time, please Itachi." She begged him, as he tore her apart as though she were a virgin all over again.

"It won't," He assured her, thrusting hard and fast into her, making the bed move. She didn't have to fake her tears, it hurt like a bitch.

"Trust me Ishiko," He started to bite and scratch her chest.

"Be patient." He came deep inside her, and started again.

When Itachi was finished with her, both of them were exhausted. Her chest and back were covered in bite marks and scratches, her nether regions still bled from the ruthless intrusions he'd made, and her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and cum. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She curled up bundled tightly in numerous blankets, and stared at his retreating form. He was taking the normal exit out of the hospital, not the window he'd come through.

"She's all better now, I would advise you leave her alone for a while though. She might just need some rest." He informed the doctor and Sasuke before quickly turning into a crow and flying away with a huge flock of decoys all around him.

Laughter could be heard echoing through the hospital for a few minutes.

"She is mine Sasuke, free her if you can." His voice whispered mockingly in his little brother's ear.

"I love you, Uchiha Itachi." Ishiko whispered, her mouth hidden by the blankets. Unable to stay awake any longer she fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was my favorite to write so far.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Ishiko, are you sure you're up for it? This can wait another day or two." Hiruzen voiced his concern, watching Ishiko wander around the hospital room.

"I'm fine Hokage-sama, I just need to get my blood running and I'll be testing those brats soon enough." She said dismissively.

"The doctor who was in charge of you told me what happened here." He said, and sighed.

"Aren't you in pain?" He asked.

"I was hoping no-one would know about that besides her." Ishiko said in a solemn tone, playing the victim was the best thing to do at the moment, it went with what Itachi wanted people to believe so she wouldn't go against it.

"Its because of my pain, that I want out of this place right now Hokage-sama. I need to remind myself that, I'm not that weak." She told him, as she fixed her hair into a flower bun, leaving her silver bangs as she usually did, not minding that they obscured her vision some.

"I see. Alright then, you are to return to your duties as normal, but if you feel the need, don't hesitate to come back here. You are a valuable citizen of this village, and it would be most preferable, to have you in good health." He said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I appreciate the concern Hokage-sama, but I'm fine. I'll be going now." She said, and half bowed before transforming into a parrot, and taking off through the window.

'Ishiko, how far to the other side will you wander?' Hiruzen wondered, but cleared his mind, and returned to his own duties.

Ishiko arrived home to find Sasuke asleep on the sectional in the living room. Watching him sleep she couldn't bring herself to wake him up. He looked peaceful. Unfortunately when he slept was the only times Sasuke really seemed like the brother she feared was gone forever. Recalling that Itachi had hurt Sasuke, she snapped out of her daze, and started examining Sasuke while trying not to wake him. No such luck. Sasuke might've been in a deeper sleep than usual, but he had trained himself to keep some part of himself alert at all times after the massacre, and this was no exception.

"What do you want?" He muttered, before yawning.

"To make sure you're okay for starters." She replied.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" He countered.

"Hn, today wasn't the first time Itachi ever roughed me up, I'll live. I'm an adult, you on the other hand are still a child, albeit one closer to late childhood than middle childhood." She remarked, and he sighed.

"Lay right side up and stay still, I just want to make sure you're good to go, if you are we'll go find Sakura and Naruto and I'll test you guys, if not you're staying off your feet till I deem you well." She added.

"Fine, you win this one." He said, surrendering and laying as she'd requested.

As she examined him, Sasuke watched. She was a complete mystery to him. She kept so much to herself, that he didn't really know her at all. He remembered that before the massacre, she never spent much time with him, though she never showed signs of forced loving when she did. He was pretty attached to Itachi, but that didn't mean he had no interest in forming a bond with her too. He wondered why she'd avoided that. Ishiko leaned back suddenly, and smiled at him.

"All systems are go." She informed cheerfully.

"Before the massacre, why were you so distant with me?" He asked, after a moment of silence.

"Eh?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I know I was attached to him, but why did you always go away or just watch us, instead of trying to partake in times of bonding?" He tried to make it clearer, what he was inquiring about.

"Oh." She finally got it, but from her voice he could tell she didn't know how to answer. "Hm, this is a toughie." She sighed pensively.

"I suppose there's more than one reason. Itachi was a busy guy, so any bonding you two got to do I felt was better left alone. There was also a point when, I was jealous of you, Sasuke." She stopped then, thinking back, and he gave her a shocked look that looked rather funny to her.

"Why would you need to feel that way? He was practically completely yours." After getting over his shock, Sasuke was just plain confused.

"I hated that Itachi's love for you was pure and proper, unlike his love for me. That worked itself out eventually, but I still wasn't able to get in the middle of your bonding time. It felt wrong whenever I wanted to try, so I just watched or went to find a different way to spend my time." She explained.

"That explains one half of my question. Why were you distant with me, generally speaking?" He sat up, and looked at her expectantly.

"Many times I was just too tired to bother to bond, other times you were the one who was tired. The few times we did spend bonding just the two of us, I'm sure you remember how much I smiled. Those are some of my fondest memories Sasuke. It wasn't an issue of being distant or close, it was simply circumstance. I still loved you, just as much, as the next person." She responded easily enough, and reached up to ruffle his hair. He scowled at the gesture, and she laughed.

"You're still adorable when you scowl at that." She informed him.

"Take that back, I am not adorable!" He exclaimed.

"You can be sometimes little man, you can." She retorted, and yelped when one of the throw pillows was whacked against her head.

He smirked at her as he held the pillow over his head ready to bring it back down for another whack.

"You have five seconds." He informed.

She snatched a throw pillow of her own and smirked back.

"You are so going down!" She promised.

A knock at the door stopped them mid battle. Sasuke took this as a chance to end it in his favor. "Surrender, I've got you caught." He said, as he tied her hands together behind her back. She turned into a log. He growled loudly, and looked around. "You just got logged little brother." She said reaching for the knob of the front door.

"This isn't over Aneue, not just yet." He said bringing a kunai to her neck, as he appeared behind her, his other self disappearing.

"Pretty good Sasuke, but you're still not good enough." She said, and disappeared. The door opened and her true self poked its head in giving him a triumphant smirk.

"Hn." Was all he could say, and he held in the sigh he wanted to release when he noticed who else was at the door.

"What are you two doing here?" He inquired of Naruto and Sakura.

"You two were taking forever, so we decided to come looking for you." Naruto replied. Sakura punched his head and whined about how he shouldn't pit her together with himself.

"But coming here was your idea Sakura-chan." He remarked pitifully. That only made Sakura abuse him more.

"Tsunade would be impressed by this girl." Ishiko muttered, impressed by Sakura's strength herself.

"And Minato would definitely be impressed by Naruto's endurance." She added, smiling a little.

"If you three pass my test I think you'll make great ninja one day. You have the potential, that's undeniable, but can you handle the job, that is the question we'll learn the answer to today." She drew their attention, finally addressing them.

"What exactly is this test? Tell us already!" Naruto was getting antsy.

"I agree with him for once." Sakura said.

"The dobe said something smart, that's interesting." Sasuke added.

"What did you say? Teme!" Naruto bit back.

"Okay, that's quite enough of that. You're Genin now aren't you? Let's get to the training grounds." Ishiko stopped them before the argument could get out of hand.

Once they got to the training grounds Ishiko smiled and waved goodbye to them. "First part of the test is, locate your missing teammate, in this case, me. In this place are lots of things, but most impressive is one view in particular. You have one hour." She said, then disappeared.

A/N: Stopping there because I've got somewhere to go and I think this is long enough. I will be writing more soon enough though. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for the feedback I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You have any idea where she could be?" Naruto asked, turning his attention to Sasuke.

"My guess was the Hokage faces, but she's not there." Sasuke replied.

"How do you know that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"My Sharingan, with these eyes I can see just about anything." He replied.

"Hm, the Hokage faces are the best place to go if you're looking for a view, at least that I know of." (Naruto)

"Maybe we should ask around?" Sakura suggested.

"There's no guarantee anyone could lead us in the right direction, and we only have about fifty minutes left." Sasuke said.

"Well, what do YOU propose we do Teme?" Naruto snapped at him.

"The obvious Dobe, we search, everywhere, starting with high places." Sasuke replied, forcing the desire to bite back at Naruto down as he remembered Ishiko's words. They weren't little kids anymore, they were Genin, and they had to prove it or it'd be back to the academy for all of them.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool. Your quick thinking is amazing!" Sakura stared at him awestruck. By the time she snapped out of it he was gone and so was Naruto.

"Man, why doesn't he ever say anything back? Can't he see I love him? I thought guys liked it when girls complimented them." She whined sadly to herself, as she took off towards the shopping district. If Naruto and Sasuke were going to search high places, she might as well search low ones.

Naruto had used his Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to search as much of the village as he could while Sasuke used both the Henge and Bunshin no Jutsu to create a flock of birds to search for her. Neither one of them had any luck. They came back together at the training grounds when there were five minutes to spare only to realize Sakura was missing.

"Oi Teme, have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I thought she was with you." Sasuke replied.

"You haven't been paying attention have you Teme? Sakura-chan's got it bad for you, she'd never go with me over you." Naruto informed Sasuke, bitterly.

"No girl in her right mind would Dobe." Sasuke said, and smirked.

"Teme!" That was it, Naruto exploded, tackling Sasuke to the ground, and started punching his chest and face, as hard as he could.

"You're going down Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, and they began to roll around, seriously roughhousing.

When they stopped Naruto's left eye was black, and Sasuke's lower lip was busted. Both of them had massive headaches from too many hits to the head, and Naruto's stomach hurt from a few kicks Sasuke had dealt him there. Sasuke's back was hurting from a few kicks Naruto had gotten in. Both were exhausted and breathing hard.

"We'll finish this another time Dobe." Sasuke said, collapsing next to the blond.

"Agreed Teme. Next time I'm gonna whomp you." Naruto retorted, between ragged breaths.

"Sure you will Dobe, sure you will." Sasuke clearly didn't believe him. Naruto reached over and punched him in the face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke sat up and death glared at him briefly, before straddling him and beginning to pound him. Naruto headbutted him and the two started rolling about again.

"Hey wait, hold on a second Teme." Naruto made a time-out motion, and struggled to speak, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth.

"What Dobe?" Sasuke lowered his fist, and helped him up.

"Sakura-chan's really late, maybe she didn't hear when you said we should meet back here when there were only five minutes to spare. I think we should look for her." Naruto replied.

"You have a point. Take this, if you find her fire it to give me a sign. I'll do the same if I find her first." Sasuke said, and handed Naruto a flare.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed at his retreating form.

"What? This isn't rocket science Dobe." Sasuke remarked with clear aggravation.

"What if she comes here while we're gone?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. You're alright Dobe. We'll leave clones here to inform her we're looking for her, and they can relay information back to us in case she happens to come around. Now get going." Sasuke said, and cloned himself.

"I'm going." Naruto said, and took off in the opposite direction Sasuke had gone. His clone sat down and boredly waited for Sakura.

About fifteen minutes after Naruto and Sasuke had left Sakura showed up at the training grounds, but there were no clones waiting for her, instead Ishiko greeted her. Rather than disperse the clones Ishiko had put them under a special genjutsu so Sasuke and Naruto would not know Sakura had returned to the training grounds and moved them out of sight.

"Ishiko-sensei?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Hello Sakura." Ishiko said, lifting her head.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! If you move that's cheating isn't it sensei?" Sakura's spat angrily.

"Oh? But I haven't moved at all." Ishiko offered in her defense, moving closer to the girl.

"I... I can't move." Sakura realized, as she tried to step back and away from the Black Angel. "What did you do to me?" She asked, clearly frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you child. You're merely under a paralysis jutsu." Ishiko replied.

Taking out two kunai she had two clones of herself bring Naruto and Sasuke's clones from where she'd hidden them. "I think its about time the gang was all here. You guys are terrible." She commented as she threw the kunai at the clones' chests where their real selves hearts would otherwise be.

"Sorry kid but I can't risk you ruining everything." She said, as she tied Sakura to a tree stump and put tape over her mouth. Sakura's cries were muffled by the tape as Ishiko blindfolded her.

"Sakura-chan!" (Naruto)

"Sakura!" (Sasuke)

The calls of her name caused Sakura to try to give escaping from her confines another try. As Naruto and Sasuke rushed over to free her they never noticed the disturbed ground under them, and fell into a deep hole that had been dug just inches before Sakura.

"Ow! Dobe get off me." Sasuke hissed.

"It's not my fault there was a hole Teme!" Naruto bit back, but got off him nonetheless.

"I'm disappointed," Ishiko started.

"I was expecting so much more from the three of you." She said, as she looked into the hole.

"Where the fuck were you?" Sasuke spat. "We looked, everywhere, for you."

"I never left little brother. I merely masked my chakra. Funny that the one place you didn't think to look was where I happened to be hiding isn't it?" She retorted and barely had time to move as Sasuke made his way back to the surface with his fist aimed for her.

"Sasuke, you have failed your mission, but you can still pass. All you have to do is kill Naruto." She said seriously.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke asked.

"Not only will you end up back at the Academy, but you'll lose Sakura-chan here." Ishiko replied, suddenly stepping out from behind the tree stump Sakura was tied to and putting a kunai to her neck.

"Kill Naruto or I will slit this poor cherry blossom's neck and paint the earth with her blood." She told him.

"That's not your style." Sasuke said.

"You won't do it." He added confidently.

"Are you sure little brother? Do you know me that well?" She countered, her eyes showing no hesitation. She pulled the tape from Sakura's mouth roughly causing the girl to cry out and yelp, then punched the poor kid in the stomach causing her to cough up blood as she screamed at the abuse.

"Are you for real?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" She answered with a question of her own, as she double slapped Sakura.

"Stop hurting her!" Naruto exclaimed, as he attempted to grab her, having snuck up behind her.

"Earth Style: Stone Wall!" Ishiko exclaimed, and a stone barrier extended from the ground and set him flying.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He didn't anticipate what Ishiko did next, and if he didn't believe her before he certainly believed her now. Ishiko used a jutsu to phase Sakura out of her confines and used her as a shield. His jutsu made contact with Sakura's backside. Her hair and clothes burning away. First degree burns were visible on the girl's flesh after and that was when both Sasuke and Naruto saw red.

Ishiko dropped Sakura and smirked at them. "I take it you won't be taking my offer little brother." She said.

"You're dead!" He exclaimed rushing her.

"No-one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Naruto exclaimed, flowing Sasuke's lead. Ishiko simply laughed.

"Pierrot Sasuke, this is genjutsu." She informed.

"Say what?" (Naruto)

"You're joking." (Sasuke)

"No. In time you will learn little brother." She said, and released the genjutsu. She stepped aside to reveal Sakura who was tied to a tree stump with tape over her mouth but otherwise fine.

"I'm really disappointed." She informed them as she removed the tape from Sakura's mouth.

"Back to the drawing board." Sasuke muttered, as he sat down.

"It should be. Were I anyone else I'd fail you." Ishiko started.

"However," She drew their attention.

"The three of you showed dedication to your mission and your team today. You searched diligently for me, and when you realized you'd lost communication with Sakura, you prioritized well and changed your search to your fellow teammate, knowing she was likely in more danger alone than I would be." She smiled at Naruto and Sasuke as she spoke.

"Sakura could've disagreed with my plan once I'd explained it to her, but she trusted me, even though it was a risky gamble. I can see that she knows, that sometimes it's best to trust your gut instead of your head." She praised the pinkette for the first time, smiling proudly.

"So...we passed?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

"But I didn't even do anything." Sakura said.

"I fell for your tricks, as though I were an amateur." Sasuke added.

"It's true your skills weren't up to par, but you have a lot of spirit, and you're not afraid to go against what's been ordered of you, those are two very essential and important qualities needed for this job." Ishiko said.

"Taking everything into consideration, I've decided to give this team a chance. Congratulations, you passed." She concluded, and made a peace sign.

"All right! I'm a ninja! Ninja!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Ishiko watched as Naruto and Sakura relished in their first victory as ninja for a moment, then turned her attention to Sasuke. Sighing mentally she called him over. He stood at her side with his arms crossed over his chest and waited expectantly.

"Naruto, Sakura don't go anywhere. I'm going to have a little talk with Sasuke, and then we're all going for a late lunch." She said, and walked away motioning for Sasuke to follow.

"This should be far enough." She said, and sat down by a lake.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, reluctantly sitting beside her.

"You passed, why are you so unhappy?" She asked.

"Because you're right. I'm still not good enough." He replied bitterly.

"I knew those words would come back to haunt me." She sighed out.

"Sasuke, I'm not Itachi, I don't think you're too weak to do anything. I have confidence in you little brother, and I know you'll be a great ninja, I'm just concerned with your goal, or as you call it, your ambition." She said.

"I'm going to kill him one day, no matter how much you love him." He said seriously.

"If I got in your way, would you kill me Sasuke? Are you truly willing, to be an avenger?" She inquired.

"No, then I would be just like him. I would incapacitate you, by the time you woke up I'd make sure he was gone. If you killed yourself after, that'd be on you, not me. It would be for the greater good, so yes Ishiko, I would. I'd leap into hell if it could give me the power to kill Itachi." He replied.

"You're going to end up alone if you don't steer clear of that path Sasuke. Make your choices wisely." She said, after a moment of silence. She needed to register his words, he was most certainly not the same anymore, and she had only truly just realized it.

"Believe me I know what I'm in for." He said.

"I just don't care." He informed, and she stared at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, the little brother you knew, died long ago. Itachi killed that one." He told her, and started to head back to the training grounds.

"Aniki, I must admit you've outdone yourself with this one." She whispered, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. With a troubled mind, and aching heart, she headed back to the trio of Genin.

A/N: Finally done with this chapter. My head hurts! I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the continued support!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ishiko was treating Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto to a full course lunch in celebration of the official formation of Team Seven. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ishiko were all staring at an oblivious Naruto who was stuffing his mouth with food. His table manners were terrible. Sakura looked a little disgusted, Sasuke hid that while he felt the same way, his thoughts even wandering to why Naruto was the way that he was. Ishiko herself felt sick to her stomach.

'Poor kid's never been taught proper etiquette. What has Sandaime-sama been doing all this time? Does he even have a proper guardian?' She wondered. She was about to ask Naruto something but Sakura spoke up before her.

"Naruto, this is a five star restaurant, hasn't anyone ever taught you proper etiquette?" The pinkette asked.

"Huh? Etiquette what's that?" Naruto dropped some steak onto his plate and looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Is this for real? Don't you have any parents?" Sakura remarked in disbelief.

"No, I never knew my parents. I don't even know their names." Naruto replied, in a quiet voice. It was very unlike him.

"Oh." Sakura said, shifting gears.

"Well that explains everything. I always thought you act the way you do because you want to, but now I see, you can't help it if you're a barbarian, you've got no-one to teach you right from wrong." She said.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said.

"Don't apologize." Sasuke and Ishiko said at the same.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura turned their attention to the Uchiha siblings in confusion.

"What you said was completely uncalled for Sakura, you have no idea the troubles Naruto has faced in life, and he's only twelve. Trust me your life has been heaven in comparison." Ishiko said.

"I don't get it. Being an orphan is fun right? I mean you get to do anything you want, you'd never have to clean your room unless you wanted, you could eat whatever you wanted, and-" Sakura ranted, but Sasuke cut her off.

"The loneliness an orphan feels, you could never understand it." He said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so-" She tried to apologize, but again he cut her off.

"Don't apologize, you don't even understand what it is that's wrong." He spat.

"Naruto, do you see what you did? Sasuke-kun hates me!" Sakura raised her fist to hit the blond, but Ishiko's hand caught her wrist and the pinkette met angry Sharingan eyes when she went to check who had touched her.

"Shut your mouth, now." The Jonin ordered, and released her wrist seconds later. She returned to her meal, willing away the desire to lecture the girl.

"Ugh, seriously Naruto, can't you use a knife and fork?" Sakura couldn't help speaking up again as she noticed Naruto was eating with his hands.

"For the record Sakura, your table etiquette isn't very refined either." Ishiko said, glaring at her.

"I admit its not perfect, but Naruto...he's just-" Sakura started to speak, badly attempting to defend herself, but Sasuke again cut her off.

"You said it yourself, he can't help it, he had no-one to teach him. What's your excuse?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Guys, its okay, really it is. Don't make Sakura-chan feel bad, she's right. I shouldn't be this way." Naruto said, he was looking away from them, keeping his head down, his entire demeanor an expression of shame.

"Naruto you haven't done anything wrong, please eat. I know you don't eat such food often. You did good today kid, you deserve this reward." Ishiko said, patting him on the head.

"I'm not very hungry sensei." Naruto supplied, and she sighed.

"I want to see where you live." She said. Enough was enough, if no-one else cared to take care of Naruto she would.

"Huh, but why?" He asked.

"I'm considering something, that's all." She replied.

"Oh, okay." He said.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention away from a sulking Sakura.

"We have the space Sasuke, why not?" She remarked.

"As much as I can relate to him, I'm not living with the Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme! Like I'd want to live with you!" Naruto bit back.

"Shut up, both of you." Ishiko ordered, and they did so quickly. She was just a little scary when she was serious.

"Good boys." She smiled and praised them.

"Now then, lets finish this meal in peace and quiet." She said, though it came out as an order to them.

This time the quartet managed to finish their meal without interruption. After it was over, Sakura apologized to Naruto, seeming to have finally realized what she'd done wrong. Ishiko then sent the girl home instructing her to be at the training grounds the next morning at ten sharp.

"Sasuke you can go home, Naruto show me where you live." The Jonin said.

"I'm turning in early today, wrapping my brain around this one is giving me a headache." Sasuke said, in reference to Naruto moving in with them, as he started to walk away.

"Be nice!" She exclaimed at his retreating form, and he offered her the finger in return. She growled lowly, but decided to let it go.

When Naruto and Ishiko got to his apartment Ishiko stared briefly at the messy living and dining room combo. She shook her head disapprovingly. "It could be worse, but you're definitely not living here anymore." She said.

"Ishiko-sensei-" Naruto started, but she cut him off.

"I've seen enough, heard enough, HAD enough, Naruto you ARE moving in with Sasuke and me." She declared with finality.

"Go and grab anything you have that you consider valuable, we're moving you out of here right now, your furniture can stay here, the guestroom should be plenty nice enough for you." With that she leaned against the wall near the front door, her demeanor saying she'd be waiting.

Naruto did as she said, and twenty minutes later they were walking to her and Sasuke's apartment. "I'll have to inform Hokage-sama about this tomorrow, but it shouldn't be a problem, last I heard the old man had quite the soft spot for you." She said, making conversation.

"He's always watching out for me. Aside from him and Iruka-sensei, you're the first person to ever care this much about me." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you were one of the three Genin chosen for this team kiddo. Life will get better, you just keep at it. Don't ever let people bring you down." She said.

"Thank you, Ishiko-sensei." He said, as they arrived at the apartment. The walk had gone silent again till then.

"For what?" She asked.

"For caring about a loser like me." He replied.

"You are not a loser Naruto. You're a bit rough around the edges maybe, but you will be great, count on it." She said, and smiled at him.

"Can I...hug you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Whenever you want Naruto, whenever you want." She replied, and soon she was hugging him tightly and scratching his head with her free hand.

"Thank you sensei, thank you so much." Naruto said, as he began to cry into her chest. Ishiko frowned slightly. 'He's very broken, this has to be rectified.' She thought.

"You're welcome Naruto, you can call me by name you know." She said, deciding to let him have a good cry before she started to mess with his head. Surely he didn't need all of his memories of the abuse he'd suffered until then. She'd erase a few years worth for him.

Inside the apartment Sasuke was peeking on them from his bedroom window, and smiled. This was the sister he liked to remember, and he realized that he probably had great fault for the way their relationship was at the moment. 'It's for a good cause.' He thought, trying to convince himself. Clearing his mind he decided to turn in for the night.

Ishiko didn't get much sleep. She set Naruto up in the guestroom, putting his stuff away, and noting he didn't have much. He had seven different outfits, a few undergarments, and some ninja tools that were old and worn. A shopping trip was definitely in order. After putting Naruto's stuff away she got to work on the sleeping boy's memories. She erased all his bad memories from the earliest memory of abuse he had up till his last year at the Academy. After that she'd stopped due to exhaustion and finally turned in herself.

A/N: Another chapter. I have so much inspiration right now it's not even funny! I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah in explanation of Ishiko's mysterious ability to erase memories, its a medical ninjutsu of hers. Its not a special ability of anything like that.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Good morning, I'd like an audience with Hokage-sama please." Ishiko said to the old man's secretary.

She'd left a banquet for Naruto and Sasuke in the dining room back home, along with a note that they should eat up because they're growing boys and need their strength. Since she'd have to go shopping anyway due to all the things Naruto would need that he didn't have she figured she'd just whip up everything left in the fridge, go shopping to restock it, thereby killing two birds with one stone.

"I was just going to send out a message for you. Hokage-sama and the new council are in the meeting room, go on in." The woman said, and Ishiko couldn't help but to notice the woman's cold tone.

'Did I miss something?' She thought.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" She called out, after getting permission to enter.

"There's something that I need to address before it gets out of hand Ishiko. Please sit." He too spoke coldly to her.

Ishiko warily took a seat across from Hiruzen at the other head of the table. To her left and right were whom she assumed to be the new council. Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzuki Yugao. 'Talk about male domination.' She thought as she made herself comfortable.

"She doesn't look like a murderer." Kakashi muttered, observing her from Hiruzen's right.

"I concur." Hiashi said.

"Well Sandaime-sama, I'm listening. How may I be of service?" She pressed, aggravated by the silence.

"Ishiko, are you aware that my former council members were all found dead yesterday morning?" Hiruzen asked.

"I am now. Frankly I'm surprised, Danzo-dono, Homura-dono, and Koharu-dono were amazing, not many could have a run in with them and live to tell about it. However, they were old, and past their prime, perhaps their attackers were just a lucky lot, or maybe...they merely passed away." She said, passing herself off as newly informed about their deaths. There was nothing in her voice or demeanor that implied she was hiding something, it appeared as though she were telling the truth.

"Their deaths were inexplicable even through autopsy Ishiko." Hiruzen informed, and tried to intimidate her with his eyes. It had been hard for most of his citizens to lie to him. He just had a trustworthy aura about him, and his eyes were so inviting, like a kind and honorable father.

"I haven't a clue who could possibly possess the skill to pull off such a murder, but if they did not die naturally, I must say the skill of the murderer or murderers, is rather unnerving." She refused to cave, keeping her composure as she prepared for a long interrogation.

"You have mastery over most element styles Ishiko, a kunoichi of your genius and strength could easily come up with a jutsu whom's effects would be difficult to detect through autopsy. These three had no physical or mental injuries beyond the expected, there was no sign of forced entry, and the deaths appeared natural." He spoke on, trying to coax Ishiko into a confession, but she did well under pressure. 'Too well.' He thought.

"However, it appeared initially that they had bled out through their very pores. That does not strike me as natural, nor as the possible work of any other shinobi or kunoichi of this village, so I am begging you Ishiko, if this is your work, tell me." He brought on the pressure, ruthlessly attacking her with his words.

She could hear the need to know in his voice, and though she felt terrible for making an old man suffer, she figured the least he deserved for allowing his former council members to destroy the lives of so many people, was to never know exactly who had killed them. He shouldn't have let his age make him blind to what was happening around him, this was his fault not hers. She kept telling herself it was his fault to get herself through it.

"I am skilled, but I am not nearly THAT skilled." She said.

"Is she lying?" He asked, briefly eying Inoichi.

"With all due respect, I think you're reading too far into this situation. Ishiko is telling the truth sir, and I sense no more confidence in her about her skills than the average ninja should have. I'm afraid your verbal abuse may be misplaced." The Yamanaka clan head replied.

"Yugao, what do you think?" Hiruzen inquired, gaze shifting to the only female member of his council.

"I agree with Inoichi-san. Ishiko is skilled, there's no doubt about that, but I have worked with her before, and while she can be ruthless, this sort of thing, just wouldn't be her style. Besides, it's obvious she is telling the truth." The ANBU replied. Ishiko smiled, and thanked her for believing her.

"She is distraught Hokage-sama." Kakashi pointed out.

"Why is that Ishiko? I did not simply decide this was your work, it is just that all things taken into consideration, the likely target was you." Hiruzen looked at her concerned, his expression softening. She knew then that she'd won.

"Although I know that in my head, it still hurts to be attacked like this sir. Ever since the massacre you seem so different to me. It's like you think I'm going to go berserk and follow in my brother's footsteps. I love this village, and I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that from now on." Ishiko remarked, she wasn't nearly as angry inside as she was letting on, she just needed to truly win him over.

"I apologize, this is a difficult job Ishiko, and sometimes I forget to consider the little things, and to have faith in my people." Yeah she had definitely won him over.

"I understand sir. If this is settled, I'd like to speak with you about something." She said.

"Go on then." He pressed.

"I would like to become Uzumaki Naruto's legal guardian." She said.

"You actually passed the brat?" Shikaku inputted, surprised.

"Yes, he shows a lot of promise. And I don't think Minato would appreciate it, if his son continued to live the way he has until now." Ishiko remarked.

"Although Chouji was afraid to get close to him initially, given the way we adults have treated the poor boy, it was rather inevitable that he befriend Naruto. He claims that while Naruto may be an idiot, he's remarkably determined. I believe it would be good of you to grant Ishiko's request Hokage-sama." Chouza pipped in.

"You may be putting yourself and Sasuke in unnecessary danger Ishiko, are you certain you want this?" Hiruzen's concern couldn't be more evident.

"Most of the villagers would be too scared to mess with the last of the Uchiha clan and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Regardless, I am strong, and so are they. We'll be fine. Naruto stayed with us last night and there were no problems." Ishiko shrugged it off, she was no stranger to danger, and behind closed doors she laughed at authority.

"I will grant your request. Please take care." Hiruzen said.

"Meeting adjourned. You're all excused." He declared.

Ishiko bowed and left. When she arrived at home again Naruto and Sasuke were having one of their squabbles. 'I'm not even gonna ask.' She thought as she locked the door behind her. She didn't have to, something Sasuke said caught her attention.

"Dobe, she's my sister, mine, and no matter how much attention she gives you, she'll never be your sister." The youngest Uchiha spat furiously. Sasuke had never shown any signs of being the jealous type, so Ishiko was rightly surprised.

"Teme, you don't even treat her like family!" Naruto bit back.

"Oh boy." Ishiko said, and sighed. She went over and pulled them apart before they could hurt each other further.

"Mine." Naruto said as he hugged her. Sasuke hissed at him.

"Dobe, get away from her!" He exclaimed.

"Both of you shut up, now!" Ishiko bellowed.

"Gomen." Naruto apologized, backing away.

"Aneue!" Sasuke exclaimed like a child relishing a victory, as he firmly attached himself to her back. Ishiko was briefly reminded of herself when it came to Itachi, and instinctively held onto the underside of his knees.

"You are acting so unlike yourself, I'm going to need an explanation." She said, as she trudged over to Naruto's room, and followed him in just before the door could fully shut behind him. Sasuke said nothing, continuing his act of regression.

"Naruto, please don't be upset by Sasuke's words. He didn't mean them." She started.

"Like hell I didn't." Sasuke but in, and she growled at him, telling him to shut his trap, or he was going to get hurt.

"I don't know what exactly is wrong with this one, but whether he was serious or not, it doesn't matter. Hokage-sama granted my request, as of tomorrow, I will be your legal guardian. I can never be blood related to you Naruto, but you are welcome to call me sister if you'd like. Although I cannot tell you who they were, I do know that your parents loved you very much, and while I'd never want to or could possibly replace them, I do wish to give you a family. No-one should go through life without some kind of family." She said, and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Remember Dobe, she'll never be your real sister." Sasuke said, causing Naruto's expression to collapse back into despair.

"Ignore this idiot Naruto, please. And what I said still stands, you are free to hug me whenever you want." She shook Sasuke off her back, ignoring him as he landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud, and embraced Naruto.

"This feels nice." Naruto whispered returning the embrace, while Sasuke silently seethed.

"Remember what I said Naruto. Now do me a favor and go get Sakura. Our first mission scroll should be arriving in a few hours." Ishiko said, holding the embrace for a while before letting go.

"Leave it to me Ishiko-neesan, I won't disappoint you, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, and headed out.

"Would you care to explain your behavior otouto?" Ishiko asked, looking at the fallen Uchiha, who glared back at her.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill your lover, you would end up hating me regardless, I suppose a replacement little brother is in order." He said.

"I'm not looking to replace you, no-one could replace you. I love Itachi Sasuke, and as long as I live you will never be able to fulfill your goal. You may gain the strength necessary, maybe, but you'd first have to go through me, and I assure you, I would not hesitate." She remarked.

"By then you'd be a completely different person anyway, and besides..." She trailed off, as she pulled him off the floor, and into an embrace.

"Wasn't it you who said that, the little brother I once knew was dead?" She whispered in his ear.

"Sometimes, his spirit takes over." He confessed, returning the embrace tightly.

"What should I do Aneue?" He asked.

"There are many things you can do Sasuke, but if you choose the path of revenge, if you become an avenger, there will be only so many half-way marks where you can stop, and decide to turn back. Let it go, little brother. You could be happy, if you'd just let it go." She replied.

He cried into her chest like a newborn that morning, and when he thought back on it years later, he bitterly realized how stupid he was. He should have listened to her words. He would spend years trying to atone for choosing the wrong path, but he knew it would never be enough.

A/N: Another chapter down. I hope Sasuke wasn't too OOC. Everyone was saying he seemed jealous of the attention Naruto was getting last chapter so I wanted to play up on that.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Ishiko-neesan, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to this huge farm I visited as a little girl. Our first mission together may seem stupid to you three, but I assure you it will help you in the long run. It certainly helped me." She replied, as the trio of genin followed her.

"If she's saying it'll help us in the long run it must be true, right?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who nodded.

"It probably won't be anything interesting though." He informed.

"You're right Sasuke it won't be very interesting, but its the best mission available right now." Ishiko said.

"What exactly is our mission anyway?" He asked.

"To tend to the farm of course." She replied, and they anime fell.

"The owners give their employees a weekly day off, and different teams, like our own, take over their jobs. It's a lot of work, and it might seem like a waste of time to you guys, but it's good for you." She said.

"How can tending a farm possibly be good for us? If I wanted to do manual labor I would've stayed home and cleaned the place up." Naruto whined.

"Have you ever been punched by a farmer before?" She asked.

"Why the hell would I let a farmer punch me?" He supplied in turn, looking at her like she'd grown another head.

"They do so much manual labor, that their bodies become very strong. A person who has been a farmer for most of their life, can obtain roughly thirty percent of the physical strength, that Tsunade of the legendary Sannin possesses." Ishiko explained.

"Ishiko-sensei, not to insult your intelligence or anything, but if this is supposed to help us in the long run, wouldn't we have to come back to the farm multiple times?" Sakura asked.

"It's true, in order to see the benefit of this kind of thing, you'd need to go day after day for years normally. However, there is a way to get a ten percent increase in your physical strength, in just the one day we'll be spending there." She replied, un-offended.

"How's that Ishiko-neesan?" Naruto asked.

"Would any of you care to take a guess?" She inquired.

"I will." Sasuke said, after a few minutes of silence. It didn't seem like she'd tell them, not unless one of them had taken a guess.

"This shouldn't be difficult for you to answer otouto, go on." Ishiko said, smiling at him.

"Itachi once told me, that if a person were to use the clone jutsu during training, they could increase their strength a great deal. He never explained how though." Sasuke said.

"It's true, the clone jutsu is exactly how I plan to make you guys get the most out of this mission, as you possibly can. Still good at connecting the dots I see, Sasuke, nice." She said, and he scoffed and looked away, though he was secretly happy for the praise.

"Don't clones retain the skill and knowledge they've gained, once they're dispersed?" Sakura asked.

"Yes that's true too, and that's exactly why they're key for this. I intend to have you clone yourself as many times as you can without feeling fatigued, and divide the work between your individual groups. When you disperse the clones, all the growth they've made will be transferred to you." Ishiko replied.

Naruto grinned after his mind had processed and properly understood the information. "Awesome! I'm gonna get stronger, believe it!"

"Baka-dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto, stop acting like a child." Sakura ordered.

"That's what he is Sakura. Ignore her Naruto, you should treasure your childhood and cling to it as long as you can." Ishiko said, causing Naruto to start celebrating that he was getting closer to his goal again, while Sakura deflated, and Sasuke sighed.

"Something you'd like to say otouto?" She inquired.

He shook his head, and silence reigned thereafter until they reached the farm.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Naruto exclaimed, staring in awe.

"She did say it was a huge farm Dobe." Sasuke said, as Sakura face-palmed at his ignorance.

"It's even bigger than I remember. Sasuke, you were baptized by the priests who live near here. Can you remember?" Ishiko knew Sasuke was only five back then, but she hoped he could remember that day. It had been a nice one.

"You wore priestess garbs. You also prayed in the cathedral for a long time, Aneue. What were you praying for?" He remarked.

"I wasn't praying Sasuke, I rarely do. I was training my mind." She said.

"Uchiha Ishiko, is that really you?" An old man called out, as he brought his horse to a stop.

"Mitsurugi-dono, it's a pleasure to see you again." Ishiko replied, bowing deeply. Sasuke followed her example, and soon Naruto and Sakura did too.

"Now now, did I not tell you before that you were to call me by my first name?" The old man remarked, as he approached.

"Please rise." He said, addressing the team in general rather than just her.

"Gomen nasai, Ushiro-sama." Ishiko said, once they were standing.

"Please, stop with the honorifics." He said.

"You've grown up." He added, as he circled her.

"A few years will do that to a girl sir." She said, somewhat uncomfortable under his watch.

"Ijou is going to be upset. Itachi is a lucky bastard." He said.

"He totally wants to do her." Naruto muttered, and Sasuke hissed a little.

"Humph, she's not that pretty." Sakura said aloud, without realizing it.

"What was that, bimbo-brat?" Ishiko asked, glaring daggers at her.

"Nothing Ishiko-sensei." She replied, sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Ishiko said, her expression returning to normal again.

"You're a Jonin?" Ushiro inquired.

"I was thinking you'd be an ANBU by now." He said.

"I was one, briefly. Circumstance, caused me to request a change in rank." She replied.

"I see." (Ushiro)

"Allow me to get these three working, and we can continue catching up, sir." (Ishiko)

"No no, I'm not the one who needs to catch up, Ijou is. Meet him at the bar as soon as possible." The old man said, and got back on his horse.

The team watched him ride out of sight, before unleashing a group sigh. Ishiko mentally shuddered, she definitely didn't look forward to seeing Ijou again. She cleared her mind and turned to the trio of genin.

"Lets get started." (Ishiko)

"Clone yourselves as many times as you can, without making yourselves feel fatigued." She ordered.

Naruto and Sasuke made five clones while Sakura made three.

"Alright good. Naruto, your job is to milk all the cows, and collect all the crops. Sasuke, you are to feed all the animals, and plant the new seeds. Sakura, your job is to clean the facilities. That includes the bar, cathedral, inn, and Ushiro-sama's house." She explained.

"Why do I have to do so much work?" Sakura asked.

"Honey, the era when men did everything for women is over, get over it." Ishiko replied.

Sakura looked ready to scream, but kept her mouth shut. She mentally plotted revenge.

"I'll check on you later guys, I've got somewhere to be." That said, Ishiko disappeared.

Slowly Ishiko journeyed to the bar, pondering about Ijou. He had told her the last time she'd come to the farm, that she would be his one day, willing or not. She had told Itachi, who said he'd deal with Ijou, but her brother was gone now. She was going to have to be extra careful around Ijou. She wasn't fond of admitting that men scared her, but most of them did on some level. Ijou scared her on, many, levels.

"Uchiha Ishiko, how nice of you to join me." The brown haired, muscular, and by no means bad looking, twenty eight year old man said, as she sat across from him. He had chosen the preferred place in the bar for any guy looking to get laid. They were lost among the crowd, isolated by a dual-sided fireplace and decorative walls of artwork.

"The backroom Ijou, how original." She said, sarcastically.

"This, is the finest wine our town has to offer. I bought it especially for you, Ishiko. I know you don't like me, but can't we have a drink, as friends?" He spoke to her charmingly, as he poured two glasses, of a stunning red wine.

"Weren't you the one who said I'd be yours one day, willing or not?" She remarked, but took the glass he slid over to her anyway. She sniffed it, and deciding it was okay, took a sip.

"It's good." She commented, surprised.

"You could have wine like that everyday Ishiko, if you'd just be my wife." He admonished, smiling sweetly.

"It's good, but I've had better." She declared, and took another sip.

"You are so hard to please. How can Itachi stand you?" He spat.

"You'll have to ask him that question Ijou-kun." She replied, unaffected.

"Ice woman, that's what I love about you." He said, smirking behind his glass, as he saw her finish her wine.

'Any minute now.' He thought.

Faster than he'd expected, Ishiko dropped her wine glass, little glass fragments scattering on the table and floor. Ishiko got up and made a break for the door, but he quickly blocked her exit and locked it. The room they were in had sound absorbing windows, with one way views, no-one would see, and no-one would hear her screams. The music on the other side of the bar was too loud for anyone to hear her screams even though the walls themselves were quite thin. She was screwed.

"What did you do to me?" She gasped out, as she tried to use a fire jutsu on him, but failed.

"I used a drug, to cut off your access to your chakra, numb some of your senses, and increase your physical sensitivity." He replied.

"You mother fucker." She tried to scream, but found herself whispering.

Her throat burned terribly when she tried to speak. She threw kunai at him, as well as shuriken. She even used a paper bomb, but he caught and deflected everything she threw at him. Her paper bomb was blocked by a chair which took the brunt of the explosion. He continued using furniture in the room, to block her paper bombs, until she was fresh out, and smirked as she backed away.

"Don't." She begged, as he came closer. Her back hit the wall, and she whimpered as he placed his hands at either side of her head, trapping her between himself and the wall.

"Please Ijou, don't." She pleaded, as he undressed her.

She managed to put up a struggle, but the drug had weakened her considerably so he ultimately won, and sprawled her out on the pool table, which just so happened to be the only thing left in tact in the entire room, thanks to their earlier battle.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll like it." He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her being, and attempted to hold back mewls and moans of pleasure as he trailed kisses on her chest.

"Don't fight it." He told her, and she did the opposite as he suckled her neck, painting it as red as the wine that had been her undoing.

"Stop." She begged through ragged breaths. "Please stop."

"You taste exquisite." He said, tonguing a sweet spot.

"Stop, if you have any decency at all, stop!" She was yelling, but all that came out was a harsh whisper. He ignored her, continuing to explore the pearl beyond her nether lips, and she moaned, man did she moan.

"I told you that you'd be mine Ishiko, I just didn't think it'd be this easy." He said, and coated his erection with baby oil before gripping her hips, and thrusting into her. He remained buried inside her for a moment, watching her cry.

"I always did want to see an Uchiha woman cry." He commented, before claiming her lips. She bit his tongue harshly, as it wormed its way into her mouth, and he pulled out of her, only to thrust back in, as hard as he could.

He suckled her breasts as he fucked her for hours, her blood staining the pool table. When he stopped she breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over, but he flipped her over, and retrieved something from his jacket. She soon felt something considerably thick, pushing against her anus.

"What...what is that?" She asked, panting heavily. She was still suffering aftershocks of pleasure because of the drug.

"What does it feel like princess?" He remarked, forcing the obvious sex toy into her, without any concern.

"Ah!" She screamed lowly, clearly in pain.

The slight movement she made, as she tried to get away from the device, caused him to push it even further in.

"Be a good girl, and stay fucking still angel." He ordered, forcing it all the way in, as she had ignored his order and moved again. She screamed again, and damned him to hell, but didn't make another move. He pressed a button on the toy and she started to pant harder. The vibrations were of course causing increasing waves of pleasure to course through her body.

"I could never tire of your voice before, hearing all these sounds of pleasure come out of that pretty mouth of yours now, well that, that's just music to my ears." He said, enjoying her unwilling mewls and moans of pleasure.

"You'd better watch your back while you sleep." She warned, panting harder still.

'This shouldn't be possible, just what was it that he put in that wine?' She wondered briefly.

Him flipping her again, and thrusting into her again, caused her to stop thinking entirely. All she could focus on was the pleasure coursing through her due to the vibrating toy in her ass and his dick pounding into her pussy. It felt so much more intense than it should because of the drug, and she was experiencing orgasms at incredible intervals.

"This has been nice Ishiko, you were definitely worth waiting for. You grew up so well." He said, as he redressed her.

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Shut up, and put that mouth to use. The nightmare will be over once I fill it with my cum." He bit back.

She started to move, attempting to get off the pool table, and he watched as she slowly managed to do so. As she took shaky steps towards the door, clearly set on defying his order, he intercepted her. Gripping her shoulders tightly he pushed her to her knees, and then gripped her long raven locks tightly. His erection lined up with her mouth. "Open up." he ordered.

"Do it." He warned, as she did nothing.

"Bitch, do it." He growled.

"Ow!" She cried out, as he pulled hard on her hair.

She nearly choked on his dick as he thrust it deep into her mouth.

"Suck." He ordered.

She bit him.

"Bitch, don't blame me if you die!" He spat, and proceeded to mouth fuck her, hard and fast. Her throat inevitably bled, he was slightly bigger than Itachi, and oral was still not her friend after all the years that had passed. For her sake, not his, she put her mouth to use. His semen stung as it coated her mouth, and seeped down her throat.

"Swallow." He ordered, after he'd come back from cloud nine.

She bit him again but swallowed. He pulled out, and slapped her. Her right cheek swelled up a bit, but she did and said nothing. Her body was still feeling the effects of the drug and although it was over the waves of pleasure still hadn't ceased. She collapsed fully onto the floor, and lay there breathing heavily. He left her there, no longer caring. After all, he'd gotten exactly what he wanted from her. She didn't care that he'd left, after all, she never wanted to see him again.

"Aniki, I'm sorry. I was weak." She whispered, curling up.

She lost consciousness then. That was when Ijou got his just desserts. A wave of black flames engulfed him, and soon he was no more. A transcription seal of Amaterasu, that was what Itachi meant when he'd said he'd deal with Ijou.

Ishiko woke up late at night and found herself in a bed.

'Where am I?' She wondered, looking around.

She nearly screamed when she took notice of the person next to her.

"Itachi?" She called out, in complete disbelief.

"Yes imouto, its me." He said, hugging her to him.

"I'm sorry my transcription seal of Amaterasu didn't kick in sooner, I'm still working out some specifics with that technique." He lamented.

"You kept your word." She said slightly surprised, clinging to him.

"I was going to kill him myself, which would've given me more satisfaction, but thanks." She added.

"I always keep my word Ishiko. Get some more rest, the rest of your team thinks you're perfectly fine, so you're going to have to be strong tomorrow." He said, and kissed her head softly.

"What about Ushiro?" She asked.

"That old man shouldn't have let his grandson have you. He will pay the price for his foolishness. You just head home like normal, as you would from any other mission. He believes Ijou is off somewhere lamenting that he raped you. I intend to kill him an hour after you've left, to avoid his death being linked back to you." He replied.

"Thank you, Aniki." She was hugging him extra tight now, but he didn't protest, dealing with the slight lack of air.

"Protecting you is what I do imouto." He said.

"Be here when I wake up." She said yawning.

"I will, and just for the record, you're not weak." He supplied in turn.

"I'd be mad at you for looking into my memories, but I'm too tired to be mad." She said, her eyes getting increasingly drowsy.

"Go to sleep imouto. I love you." (Itachi)

"Hn. I love you too, Aniki." (Ishiko)

A/N: This chapter...I don't even know what to say about it. Its not what I was planning to write but hey at least I fit an Ita/Ishi moment into it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

When Ishiko woke up again Itachi was still right there next to her. She smiled, happy he had kept his word again. Now that the drug had completely worn off she took notice of what she was wearing. His cloak. It was unbuttoned. His arm was around her waist helping the cloak conceal her body.

"Nee Aniki, why do I smell like sacred water?" She asked, as the distinct and pleasant scent reached her nose.

"Forgive the intrusion of privacy, but I thought you'd appreciate being clean this morning." He replied, moving her so she lay on top of him.

"You're forgiven." She said, and went for a kiss.

He returned it, and they kissed passionately for several minutes. His growing needs began to show. His engorged manhood was barely containable within his boxers. He panted harder by the second once the kiss was broken, his pants seeming to get tighter with each breath.

"You're going to be limping for a while." He whispered between sweet kisses.

"Go ahead, make my day." She whispered back. Her hands wandered under his shirt, and fondly caressed his chest.

"It looks to me like, you want to make mine." He remarked, as she began to remove his pants and boxers with her teeth.

"Hai, I'm just not sure how yet." She breathed with false innocence against his cock. His pants and boxers hit the floor as he kicked them off, and bucked, his erection seeking her mouth. She licked the underside of it and he released a loud groan. "You've gotten bigger Aniki." She noted. A shiver ran through his body as she coated his dick with saliva.

"Ishiko!" He cried, bucking again.

She held him down firmly, and began to take him into her mouth.

"Mm, hot." He gasped out, trying to buck into the warm cavern, but she made it impossible.

"Imouto, please, get a move on." He begged.

Ishiko began to suck the engorged appendage in her mouth, her head bobbing as she got more into it, while her free hand stroked his balls. Pleasured sound after pleasured sound slipped past his lips, his satisfaction loudly voiced. She rolled her tongue around his member, sucked it harder, faster, more skillfully than he could remember her being able to ever before.

Finally she allowed him to buck, and he quickly began thrusting into her hot mouth. She deep-throated him, something he wasn't expecting as it usually caused her throat to bleed due to his size being too much for her, but she raised one hand and made a peace sign, signaling that it was fine. He decided to let instinct take over then, and pounded into her mouth like a demon in heat.

Ishiko released him until only the head was left, and sucked it for a while as she stroked his balls, and pumped his length. The instant she felt him cumming, she released the appendage completely, letting the white substance stain her face. Before he could come back from the high, she had impaled herself on his dick. Her walls clamped tight around it, as she played with her breasts.

"Aniki, sate my urges." She commanded, practically bouncing as she tried to get his member hard again.

"You don't ever have to tell me twice." He whispered in her ear, as he flipped them. She quickly found her hands pinned down at either side of her head.

"As cute as you look playing with yourself, I'd rather taste than watch." He informed, giving her a sweet kiss before taking her right breast into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his torso, moaning loudly, and screaming like a banshee, as he fucked her hard, fast, and deep.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain, as Itachi rammed into her ass. The only thing softening the intrusion was the sweet nectar still spilling from her pussy.

"Shh." Itachi shushed her, not moving within her.

"I'm sorry imouto, but I like this feeling too much." He whispered between nips to her neck.

"Fuck! Aniki, it hurts." She whined.

"Shh, it'll be okay." He assured, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"You need to stop growing." She hissed, whimpering in pain.

"It's not my fault your body never loosens up." He bit back, grabbing a few ice cubes from the nearby mini fridge that doubled as a nightstand.

"Ah! Hahn! Samui-yo!" She began to writhe, struggling beneath him while moaning in pleasure. The cold of the ice cubes was doing wondrous things as they came in contact with her heated sweet spots. Itachi began to pound hard and fast into her ass while she was distracted, and eventually she didn't know pleasure or pain anymore, she just knew heaven.

After they'd both exhausted themselves Itachi lay beside her and hugged her to him. He pulled a blanket from under his pillow and covered them. Ishiko was still wearing his cloak.

"I'm never washing that thing again." He commented, as he played with her hair.

"Keep doing that and I'll fall asleep Koi." She said, releasing a content sigh.

"I'll have a clone take care of Ushiro. Sleep Koishii, I'll get you home." He remarked.

She was out like a light soon enough.

"Aishiteru." He whispered, and kissed her cheek.

Sighing heavily he proceeded to get dressed, and dress her. He used a Henge to turn into one of the workers of the farm. For once he deemed a dead person a lucky thing for him. Ijou had gotten to one of the workers before he burned to nothing and the man also burned to nothing because of Ijou's stupidity. Since no-one else saw, Itachi was free to use the man's appearance.

On the walk to Konoha Itachi took the chance to observe Sasuke. His otouto was still set on revenge and had apparently grown stronger. He couldn't resist leaving a note in Sasuke's room that night before he left.

"Your progress is admirable. We're very proud of you. Catch up to us." Sasuke read aloud when he found the note. He analyzed the handwriting and dropped the note in shock. "How, the fuck, did he, get in?" He pondered angrily.

"You'd best get out of here, before someone catches on to your presence." Ishiko admonished solemnly, hugging her pillow tight. Her bedding still smelled like him, they'd had another go. She was freaking exhausted.

"I know, but I really, really, wish...that I could stay." He said.

"I wish you could stay too. Since you can't, just promise me you'll stay safe." She whispered.

"I will." He said.

A/N: I need to get my mind outta the gutter. LOL! Please RNR! Next chapter will be out soon.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Days turned into weeks, and then to months. Ishiko and Sasuke taught Naruto etiquette, calligraphy, and how to play a musical instrument. In Naruto's case the chosen instrument was drums. He was intermediate level with most types of drums within six months. Ishiko herself was an accomplished pianist, and Sasuke was proficient with various types of guitars. He'd initially shown interest in the flute, but had switched to a guitar when he learned Itachi was proficient with one. A silent competition had started between the brothers thereafter, to become proficient with every type of guitar in existence.

Since all that their team could take on was D rank missions, Ishiko took the spare time to train the Genin trio. The first thing she did was teach them chakra control and manipulation. After that she taught Naruto his father's famous technique, the Rasengan. She then taught Sasuke the Chidori, a technique she'd learned from Itachi. Lastly she taught Sakura defensive martial arts and basic medical ninjutsu. By the end of the six months, the trio had grown fifty percent stronger, than the average Genin should be. Their team had completed a total of thirty missions.

At the start of their seventh month as a team, the quartet was called into the Hokage's office, to get the details of their thirty-first mission.

"Ishiko, in your last report you stated, that you were confident in your team's ability, to take on missions C rank or higher, yes?" (Hiruzen)

"That is so Sandaime-sama. After six months of training these three have become fifty percent stronger, than the average Genin should be. They have what it takes sir, I know they do." (Ishiko)

"Listen to her Ji-chan. I'm tired of D rank missions! Give us a real one!" Naruto whined. Sakura made a remark about respecting ones elders, but Naruto ignored her, and continued to whine. Sasuke said and did nothing, remaining where he was, disinterestedly leaned against the wall, next to the door to the old man's office.

"Fine, fine. Just stop whining Naruto!" Hiruzen snapped.

He could just feel the coming headache, as Naruto went from whining to rejoicing... loudly.

'Some things just can't be changed I suppose.' He thought, as he looked through some C rank missions.

"This one will have to do for now." He said, finally settling on one of them.

"Listen carefully, this mission I'm sending you on, could easily become a B rank mission, so there should be no fooling around. This is serious business." (Hiruzen)

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke finally began to pay attention. Sakura stopped gawking at Sasuke, redirecting her attention to the Hokage.

"The Tsuchikage has requested assistance from us. One of his students has been taken captive. Your mission is to free him, and return him home unscathed. His abductors were last seen headed towards Freesia Town. Iwa ANBU are running interference, so they shouldn't be able to go much further before you reach the town, if they are able to leave at all that is." Hiruzen explained, and held up a picture of the captive.

"Deidara!" Ishiko exclaimed, quickly snatching the picture from him.

"You know him?" Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time, while Hiruzen gave her a baffled look.

"We took the Chunin exams together. We became quite close actually. I haven't heard from him in over a year now though. " She replied.

"Let me see!" Naruto tried taking the picture from her.

"Down boy. I'll show you, just chill." She remarked, and showed the picture once he had settled down.

"Eh? Are you sure that's a guy?" Naruto looked on in disbelief.

"You're not the first, nor the last, who will mistake him for a female, but yes, I assure you, he's very much a man." She said, and tucked the picture away into one of her pockets.

"Sandaime-sama, I don't suppose you can give us any specifics on the abductors, can you?" (Ishiko)

"There was one thing actually. Deidara's abductors were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Hopefully that will be helpful to you." (Hiruzen)

"Hm, yes hopefully." (Ishiko)

The first thing that came to Ishiko's mind after Hiruzen had spoken was Itachi's cloak. She mentally hoped that he wasn't behind this, but she had a sinking feeling. Forcing herself to act natural she'd spoken. Her voice was not agreeing with her. It had nearly quivered, faltering quite a bit.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ishiko?" Hiruzen inquired, not missing the change in her voice.

"N-no sir, it's nothing." She replied, and cursed her voice. She couldn't understand why she was so frightened and worried all of a sudden.

"You never falter Ishiko, let alone stutter... What's wrong?" Now Hiruzen was truly concerned.

"I just need some fresh air, that's all." She said, finally getting her voice under control.

Hiruzen stared at her for a good two minutes, before dismissing the team. Ishiko left the office and tower like everything was normal once she was sure her body wasn't doing anything remotely similar to her voice.

"Ishiko-neesan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, as they walked towards the exit to the village.

"Thanks for the concern Naruto, but I'm fine. Really." She replied, and patted him on the head, smiling reassuringly.

"Liar." Sasuke muttered so only she could hear, as she walked past him. She didn't react, merely ignoring him, and taking a rather huge lead.

'This has something to do with him. I'm sure of it.' He thought, and briefly wondered if he was ready to take on his brother yet.

When the quartet reached Freesia Town, its streets were littered with corpses, and most of the shops and homes were on fire. Ishiko managed to put aside her fear and worry and give orders.

"I'm going to put out the flames. This will probably leave me drained, as I have no major source of water to utilize, and the area is immense, so catch me if I pass out. Also, by no circumstances are you to pursue the enemy, until I have regained consciousness. You are to flee if the need arises. I will stand a better chance if captured than you will, so feel free to leave me behind if you must. Clear?" When she was done talking, she waited for a sign of understanding from them, and then began to weave hand signs.

"Water Style: Torrential Rainstorm!" A minute and a half later her jutsu activated. A harsh rainstorm befell the town putting out the flames.

"It'll last for thirty minutes. Split up and search. If you see Deidara or anyone with a black cloak that has red clouds on it, do not pursue on your own. Have a clone pursue, and report back here. We'll meet back here when the rain stops regardless. Got that?" (Ishiko)

"Are you, really up, for searching alone?" Sasuke asked, showing rare concern.

"There's nothing wrong with my stealth otouto, but thanks for your concern." She remarked.

"Hn." He spun a kunai in his hand, and shrugged.

"Suit yourself." That said, he took off to search.

Ishiko knew that she should clone herself, and have her clone transform into a bird, fly back to Konoha, and get backup, but somehow she couldn't do it. If he was truly responsible for the tragedy her team had come upon, Ishiko didn't want to put Itachi in any extra danger. She instead cleared her thoughts and went to search. Twenty minutes passed, and she was starting to finally feel the exhaustion induced by her jutsu. Just as she settled down in a tree to rest she heard a scream that no doubt came from Sakura.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, taking off in the direction of the scream.

When Ishiko found Sakura, the pinkette was battered and bruised as well as unconscious. She started to examine Sakura, but part way through the examination, she had to stop to dodge a flurry of kunai and shuriken that came her way.

'I know this attack pattern.' She thought, her sinking feeling growing stronger.

"Itachi, get out here!" She exclaimed.

An explosion went off beneath her and she blinked, jumping back in surprise.

"That was one of Deidara's moves." She muttered, as she weaved hand signs.

"Earth Style: Quake to the Ninth Power!" She exclaimed.

If the enemy wasn't going to come to her, she'd bring them herself. The Earth shook violently for about ten minutes, and sure enough the town became pile upon pile of rubble and corpses.

"Earth Style: Earth Blizzard!" She weaved more hand signs, and performed another jutsu. This one sent the rubble flying into the forests surrounding the town, leaving only corpses, her allies, and the enemy, behind.

"Come out!" She snarled.

A family of white spiders came up behind her. She barely had time to dodge them, before they exploded. 'Deidara, why are you...' Her thoughts were interrupted, by a swift kick to her back.

"That hurt." She muttered, as she got to her feet. Behind her, one of the last standing homes in the town collapsed.

"You've got some nice moves lady. What's your name?" Ishiko looked up to find a very tall, blue skinned, very fish-like man, looking down at her. He had a sword on his back, and wore a cloak just like the one Itachi had on, the last few times they'd seen each other.

"What's it to you?" Ishiko bit back.

"Heh, I think I'll let Itachi deal with you." The man said.

"Oh?" She disappeared, reappeared in front of him, and pinned him to the ground. Her knees crushed his chest, as she pressed a kunai to his throat.

"Aniki, dette koi-yo!" She exclaimed, after knocking out the blue-skinned man.

"Ishiko, it has been far too long, since you've seen your friend here, hasn't it?" Itachi materialized behind her with Deidara beside him.

"Why are you with him?" She asked.

"Aniki, are you really the one who-" Ishiko never got to finish, forced to dodge a butterfly that exploded just as she'd dodged. Her ears were still ringing from the boom, when Deidara grabbed her by the neck, and held her at arms length. His eyes held a broken look.

"Deidara, I'm trying to help you damn it!" She managed to scream weakly.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Deidara mouthed the words, as Itachi said them.

Ishiko tried to close her eyes, but it was too late.

"Rasengan!" Naruto rushed at Deidara, but his attack never made contact.

The clone of Itachi that had posed as Deidara, dispersed into nothing. Naruto caught Ishiko before she hit the ground, and started shaking her. No matter how much he told her to wake up or shook her, she just wouldn't budge.

"Chidori!" Sasuke himself went for Itachi, but his fist was caught and his wrist broken in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

"Kisame, take care of the Jinchuuriki." Itachi ordered, as a clone of his began to beat on Sasuke.

"Fine, fine." The blue skinned man said, as he got to his feet.

"Ishiko-neesan!" Naruto exclaimed, as Itachi took Ishiko from him.

"Give her back!" He growled, quickly preparing a Rasengan.

"Your opponent is not me Naruto." Itachi said smirking at him, and made haste.

"Naruto, we're going after him. She's in terrible danger!" Sasuke exclaimed, as his Chidori connected with Kisame.

In seconds Sasuke found himself fighting Naruto. In his eyes were Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. He'd been possessed. The worst of it all wasn't that he had to fight Naruto, it was that Kisame was stirring. The fish-like man was quickly recovering, even from a jutsu that was of the element that happened to be his greatest weakness.

'This is so not good.' The youngest Uchiha thought, as he slowly weaved the hand signs for the Great Fireball Jutsu. His strong hand was excruciatingly painful to use because of his broken wrist. Kisame would surely kill him in his current state, and Naruto was no joke either. He wouldn't run though. 'If I can't handle this there's no way I can handle Itachi.' He told himself.

Itachi stopped at a cave beyond the east side of the forests surrounding Freesia town, and sat down there with Ishiko cuddled to him. He released his mental hold on her after a while. Within his Tsukuyomi he had taken advantage of her fear of men and made her relive all of her sexual endeavors, physically abused her for what seemed to be years, and shown her their clan massacre. She did nothing, merely remaining unconscious against him. She was wet with sweat and tears, and her panties were soiled from orgasms triggered by the mental sexual abuse. It bothered him that while he tortured her she had not reacted at all, simply remaining frozen from pure shock.

'Will this really make her stronger?' He pondered, second guessing himself. The reason he'd used Tsukuyomi on her was to awaken her Mangekyou Sharingan. If he could put her through enough trauma her fully matured Sharingan would surely evolve. That was the theory proposed in a book in the library at the Naka Shrine.

"You're awful. Ishiko doesn't deserve to be used like this. What you're doing is selfish." Deidara said, managing to get loose from his restraints.

"She will forgive me Deidara, she always does." Itachi remarked confidently, though he was actually unsure.

"Everyone has a limit Uchiha. She's strong, but she isn't THAT strong." Deidara admonished.

"Be quiet." Itachi ordered.

"Or what, un?" Deidara kept his attention on Ishiko.

"Just be quiet." He said, hiding his face in his sister's beautiful hair.

Deidara didn't have the heart to say anything more. He could see clearly that Itachi was guilt ridden, and though he really didn't like the guy, he'd promised Ishiko he'd support her relationship with him before the massacre had happened. Unless she no longer loved him, he would continue to support their relationship. As twisted as many thought it was, Deidara happened to be a firm believer that love is love, and that's all there is to it.

A/N: Another one done. Sorry it took a few days, I got stuck half way or so.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Kisame entered the cave Itachi and Deidara were in about an hour after Itachi had taken off towards the cave with Ishiko. Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious and thrown over his shoulders, and he looked completely wiped out. He tossed both boys to the ground carelessly and quickly sat down against a wall with Samehada beside him.

"Those kids have some fight in them. Your sister's been a good sensei." He commented.

"She is weak." Itachi said. Ishiko had always hated it when he said that about her, rare as those times were. She'd always pull a fist and punch him hard in the chest.

"That's news to me. Since you left she's become one of Konoha's bests, or so I've heard." Kisame remarked.

"It's called sarcasm Kisame-senpai, un." Deidara cut in.

"For Kami's sake Ishiko, wake up!" Itachi exclaimed weakly, as he shook her.

Ishiko didn't wake, but she did change. Itachi blinked a few times, and looked his sister over. She was nothing like the last time they'd met. On the ground lay a very pregnant version of his sister.

"Great, now I'm going crazy." He muttered.

No matter how much he blinked the pregnant version of his sister remained.

"Dude, not cool! You realize she'll be stuck being a single mother thanks to you, right?" Deidara reached out and wiped some sweat from Ishiko's forehead, and briefly glared at Itachi.

"Hn. Believe me, if it is mine, I will be taking responsibility." Itachi remarked.

He gently shook Ishiko again, and sighed when she made no reaction. Her heartbeat was proof that she wasn't dead, but she was definitely a living dead lady at the moment.

"She moved on?" Deidara asked, surprised.

"No she did not. A certain bastard managed to drug her and raped her. I took care of him, but it appears his actions left results. There's a slim chance that I could be the father though. She's been plagued by a unique case of Stockholm Syndrome since she could think rationally thanks to my pursuit of her, and the morning after she was raped that plague was at its worst." Itachi replied.

"You should've killed her. Females shouldn't live such tragic lives. Its not their fault that men are idiots." Kisame said suddenly.

"I know I'm selfish, but I love her." Itachi said, cradling her in his lap.

It was then that Deidara noticed that Ishiko's white maternity dress was stained red.

"Uchiha, she needs a doctor, and fast!" He exclaimed.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She could very well miscarry if she hasn't already." Kisame admonished.

He noticed Samehada giving Ishiko some of the chakra he'd stolen from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Even Samehada feels sorry for this girl. You really should've killed her Itachi." He added.

"The nearest town is half a mile away. It'll be faster than taking her to Kakuzu, she might make it. We'll have to be extremely careful." Itachi said, ignoring Kisame's last comment.

"I can fly us there. The issue is getting in." Deidara said.

"Samehada took more than enough chakra from those brats for us to hold the transformation jutsu for two days without any trouble." Kisame said.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered, as his clone dispersed. It had tied Naruto and Sasuke up securely as well as newly retrieved Sakura.

"What are you planning on doing with those three anyway?" Deidara asked, while they were flying.

"Nothing actually. I thought you would be more happy to see Naruto though." Itachi replied quickly.

He then focused on his sister and tried to assess the extent of the damage she physically suffered. Something had ruptured but he couldn't identify what. He managed to stop the bleeding at least.

"She'll be okay Uchiha. She's no weakling." Deidara said.

"What's your connection to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Kisame asked.

"He's...my little brother." Deidara's reply was nearly inaudible.

"How much longer?" Itachi asked.

"I need five more minutes." Deidara replied.

"She's not gonna make it." Itachi said.

"Have faith in her." Deidara retorted.

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame transformed into Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura respectively and wandered into the town. They quickly got directions to the hospital and before they knew it a set of huge double doors was separating them and Ishiko.

Itachi paced the waiting room for six hours while Deidara was consumed by his own troubled thoughts. He wanted to protect Naruto, but he was a member of Akatsuki and sooner or later he'd be given a mission to capture his little brother. Naruto may very well hate him someday. He realized Itachi and him were pretty alike. Their lives both sucked so much.

Kisame himself didn't do much those six hours. He was still reading a book when a nurse walked into the waiting room and asked if they were the ones who'd brought Ishiko in.

"How is she?" Itachi asked.

"What about the baby?" Deidara asked, at the same time.

"She and the babies are fine. Ishiko is sleeping. The c-section went remarkably well and her body responded well to the blood transfusion. Her blood type is very rare, we're lucky we have large quantities of it here in Yume Town." The lady replied.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Did you say babies?" (Deidara)

"Yes, I did. Ishiko had twins. They're each in an incubator. The doctors thought it would be best to keep the babies in the same room as Ishiko, but that they'd be safer in incubators." (Nurse)

"Can we see them?" (Itachi)

"One at a time, fifteen minutes each." (Nurse)

"You go, un. You've been pacing this room for six hours." Deidara said, giving Itachi a gentle push.

'It's the moment of truth.' Itachi thought to himself, as he approached the room. He took a deep breath, released it, and pushed open the doors.

The room was dimly lit so as not to irritate its inhabitants. Itachi approached the incubators and looked on in wonder. He didn't need paternity tests, fore staring back at him were a mini him and mini Ishiko.

"I will protect you. I swear it." He vowed, smiling proudly.

"Hn. Sasuke would never say such words, Aniki." Ishiko said weakly from her hospital bed. There was an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"No-one else here knows that Ishiko." Itachi remarked, as he set a chair up at her bedside. She looked away from him, and moved her left hand out of reach when he went to take it in his right one.

"Our parents...their wish came true." She whispered.

"Yes. Hopefully they can rest easier now." He supplied in turn.

"Itachi, why did you use that jutsu on me?" She inquired, slapping his hand away as it pursued hers again.

"I was trying to make your Sharingan evolve. I was confident that it would work. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose, please, believe me." He sounded pathetic and he knew it, but he didn't care. He knew he'd messed up...big time.

"I thought you were different." She said, pulling the oxygen mask off.

"But, you betrayed me!" She exclaimed, turning not Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, or Rinnegan eyes on him, but rather a mix of all three.

"I was already fragile Itachi, and you broke me. You put me through extreme horror and torture, for something as trivial as the evolution of my doujutsu." She continued on, hurting and broken.

"You know of the accomplice I had during the massacre, don't you?" He finally cut in.

"Uchiha Madara, what about him?" She remarked.

"He is plotting something big Ishiko, and I wish to stop him. He would've come after you and you'd not have stood a chance. I wanted you to be in the same league as him, in case I couldn't reach you in time to protect you myself." He explained.

"What does he want me for?" She asked.

"He has a mentality that any Uchiha who isn't with him is against him. He'll try to make you his follower and kill you if you refuse or he deems you unworthy of wasting his time on. Same with Sasuke. And if he isn't dealt with soon he'll go after our children as well. I would've never used that jutsu on you if it wasn't necessary." Itachi replied.

"That man has ruined enough lives, I won't let him ruin another." She said, after a short silence.

"We must be strong Ishiko, fore the worst has yet to come." He admonished.

"If I used Tsukuyomi on you, would your doujutsu evolve too?" She asked suddenly, breaking a long silence that had fallen over them.

"Most likely the result would be the same, but you are in no condition to use any jutsu right now." He replied.

"I want our children to have both their parents looking out for them. I'll focus on recovering after I've made sure you're capable of protecting them." She remarked.

"Spoken like a true mother." Itachi said, smiling.

"It's true, women do change when they turn into mothers." She said, eying the incubators. Their children were both peacefully and blissfully sleeping. She wanted to protect those innocent creatures with every fiber of her being.

"By all means, do your worst." He ordered, staring into her eyes.

A/N: This chapter took me way too long to finish. I kept rewriting the second half of it. -sigh- I hope you all enjoy it and please RNR!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ishiko smiled softly as she watched Itachi sleep. Fifteen minutes had turned into an over night stay after he'd started convulsing while she used Tsukuyomi on him. Ishiko's torture methods were much crueler than Itachi had expected. She'd gone all out trying to break his spirit.

Ishiko had tortured his mind with the voices of their kinsmen. Itachi had fared well at first, but eventually all of the pleading not to be killed got to him. Their parents voices especially had stood out. He wasn't sure how he hadn't cracked right then and there. Itachi had begged her to stop, but she hadn't.

"You're a shinobi, you should be able to handle this and much more." She'd said.

He'd never forget the mocking laughter that escaped her after, nor would he ever forget the genuine happiness in her eyes.

"You really do hate me." He'd said, feeling sick. Had he really made her life that bad?

"Love and hate...what's the difference again?" She'd asked, just before things had changed in the realm of Tsukuyomi.

He found himself on a wooden device. His wrists, ankles, and neck were bound by ropes, the other ends bound to some stumps with spinners. At each spinner was a member of his family, and his best friend, Shisui.

Ishiko and Sasuke turned the spinners that forced the rope to cut into his wrists tightly and made his arms feel like they would fall off. Their parents were doing the same to the spinners that forced his ankles to suffer a similar pain, and made his legs feel the same as his arms. Just when he could swear his arms and legs had fallen off, Shisui started to turn the spinner that caused the rope around his neck to tighten.

He'd never forget the chill that ran through his body as he "died" then. He would've loved it if the torture had stopped there, but that had only been the first of the "deaths" he'd suffered.

Ishiko had even gone as far as to bring up an illusion of a child version of himself and make him the protagonist of various horror films. If he didn't survive she'd spend seventy two hours stabbing him with a katana. The suffering may have been fake, but it felt extremely real. It was especially painful and scary trying to survive the things she imagined when she felt the horror films she'd seen were too easy for him.

Her last means of torturing him were what finally broke his spirit. She'd forced him to watch helplessly as Madara abused and murdered her and Sasuke in various ways. As the illusion of Madara walked away with his children in hand, laughter in his wake, Itachi had finally cracked. He couldn't and wouldn't ever let such things happen.

The inability to do anything was simply too much for him to take, and he'd screamed, shattering the illusion, and breaking the genjutsu. Not realizing he'd gotten out of it, he'd started convulsing. She knew it was all well worth it when she saw her own eyes looking back at her though.

"Is he gonna be alright, un?" Deidara asked, putting Itachi and Ishiko's son back in his incubator.

"He'll be fine in the morning." Ishiko replied.

"And how are you feeling little lady?" He asked, seating himself in the chair Itachi had occupied, before being placed in a spare bed.

"I feel great, but I'm just a little bit worried." She replied.

"About what?" (Deidara)

"I'm worried about how the village will feel about this." (Ishiko)

"Do you regret it?" (Deidara)

"Regret what?" (Ishiko)

"Being with him, everything that has come from it, do you regret it?" (Deidara)

"No, I could never regret it." (Ishiko)

"Then you have nothing to worry about, yeah. The village might not like it, but you'll get through it, un. They can't do much anyway. You're one of Konoha's best kunoichi, yeah. If they started a riot it would lead to you being banished, but then what, un? They need you more than you need them, yeah." (Deidara)

"I hope you're right." (Ishiko)

"Ishiko, can you tell me...about Naruto, un?" Deidara asked, after some silence.

"I became his legal guardian, and I went into his mind and removed some of his memories of the suffering he went through. Don't worry about him Deidara, I'll take care of him in your stead, I promise." She replied.

"If I ever have to go after him, please don't let me win." He said, solemnly.

"I may never get to tell him who I am, and that's probably for the best, but I will try to protect him. If the time ever comes when I cannot protect him from myself, please do so in my place Ishiko. " (Deidara)

"I will Deidara. You're what... sixteen now, right?" (Ishiko)

"Thank you, un. Yeah, finally." (Deidara)

"So, mind explaining what you're doing with Itachi and blue boy?" (Ishiko)

"I'm undercover. Onoki-sensei wants to know what the organization Itachi tried to force me into is up to, so he told me to use my agreement to join if Itachi won our battle to Iwa's advantage. I am to report anything semi-important. The Hokage should get word from Onoki-sensei about this so called Akatsuki organization soon enough." Deidara explained.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you deciding not to make a fuss when we came back to get you three days after I beat you. You'd never accept a defeat that easily." Itachi said, startling both Deidara and Ishiko.

"Are you going to rat me out?" Deidara asked.

"No actually. With you around that makes two of us." Itachi replied, getting out of the spare bed. He went over to the incubators and carefully took both his children into his arms.

"I can't believe you're willing to be a spy for a village that has caused you so much pain, yeah." Deidara said.

"I love my homeland Deidara, regardless of what the population thinks of me now." Itachi supplied, holding his son with one arm and his daughter with the other. "Besides, I still have some strong ties there." He added.

Suddenly a carrier pigeon came to a halt at the window and loudly made its presence known. Deidara took the note tied to it and watched it fly away before opening the note.

"What's up?" Ishiko asked.

"Itachi, we've gotta go." Deidara said.

"Why? What's going on?" Itachi inquired.

"Apparently you and Kisame have taken too long retrieving me for Leader's liking." Deidara replied, and handed him the note once he'd put the children back in their incubators.

"And here I wanted to go see the Hokage about marrying Ishiko." Itachi said, sighing bitterly.

"Aniki, are you serious?" Ishiko asked, semi-shocked.

"Dead serious." He replied, and kissed her briefly.

"Take care of our family. I'll see you again soon." He said, after a quick embrace.

"We'll drop your teammates off here in a bit. Ja ne." Deidara said, and smiled at her as he waved goodbye.

"Watch yourselves." Ishiko called after them.

Deciding to get some rest, she made her way to the window and locked it, thankful that they were tempered-glass windows. She knew that if someone really wanted to get in, they'd get in one way or another, but at least with tempered-glass windows it would be a bit harder. Once she was sure she and her children were the only ones in the room she gave way to sleep.

A/N: Here's your next update, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the feedback to this point and PLZ continue to RNR!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Ishiko was startled from her rest by someone shaking her. The person backed off when her eyes opened, her new doujutsu visible and intimidating.

"What the hell happened to your eyes?" Sasuke asked, as he staggered back and away from her and the bed.

"That is none of your concern." Ishiko replied, then made her way over to the incubators.

"Are those...his children?" Sasuke asked.

"See for yourself." Ishiko remarked, tossing a crumpled paper over her shoulder.

Although Itachi hadn't questioned it, Ishiko wanted to be sure the twins were his, so she stole a strand of his hair. Needless to say the test came back positive.

"You know, somehow until now...I didn't think it was true." Sasuke started, after throwing the paper at the wall.

"I thought you were better than this!" He exclaimed.

"You're disgusting. He might be a traitor and a murderer, but you're much worse. People don't get any lower than you!" Sasuke left those words hanging in the air, running out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Well, that could have gone better, couldn't it?" Ishiko turned her attention to the voice, and found Kakashi at the window sill.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Sandaime-sama got worried and sent out a search party for your team." Kakashi replied.

"I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself. And the others aren't exactly pushovers. A search party was completely unnecessary." Ishiko remarked, crossover her arms over her chest, and sighing aggrievedly.

"Come now, you didn't honestly think you could hide your pregnancy from the all-seeing Hokage did you?" (Kakashi)

"Hn." Ishiko chose to ignore the rhetorical question.

"Watch my children for a bit, I need to have a talk with Naruto and Sakura." She said.

"If they're going to flip out on me, or worse...hate me, then I might as well give them the real story and get it over with. There's enough foul gossip about me in the village already." She explained.

"Whatever." He said, and tossed her a backpack.

"You should probably change before you head off." He admonished.

"Thanks." Ishiko said, and went to change.

She came out of the bathroom in a black and white maternity dress and black sweat pants. Until she worked off the thirty pounds she'd gained from the pregnancy such clothing would be her best friend.

"Have you named them yet?" Kakashi asked, before she could leave.

"I want Itachi to name the boy. The girl's name is Sashidase." Ishiko replied, then left before Kakashi could get another word in.

Ishiko had to wait a good five minutes for a reaction from Naruto and Sakura after she'd told them her story. Sakura reacted first. She took off in search of a bathroom utterly disgusted. Ishiko merely sighed at the younger kunoichi's reaction. At least Sakura hadn't run her mouth off at her like Sasuke had.

Before Naruto could react Sakura was back and seemingly having gotten over whatever bad feelings she had had, smiled brightly at Ishiko and congratulated her. She also commented that Ishiko would be a great mother, which made Ishiko smile.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, noticing that Naruto was still frozen in place. It didn't appear that he had moved at all the past few minutes.

"Ishiko-neesan, could you explain that again? I don't quite get it." Naruto remarked, causing Sakura to face-palm.

"Long story made short Naruto, for as long as I can remember Itachi and I have had a relationship that goes beyond that of siblings. We've been lovers for a long time. And our relationship has finally borne fruits, fraternal twins. Twins that I hope will be treated properly. I can deal with the villagers hatred and shunning, but there are some people I'm hoping will treat my children like any others. They may have been born from sin, but they are not the sin." Ishiko grew more and more emotional as she explained.

Around the corner, Sasuke was listening intently to her words. He sighed. They were not at fault. Neither the children, nor Ishiko herself. This was Itachi's fault. He was the one who forced Ishiko into the life she presently led, and even if she claimed she was in love and that these were her choices, he couldn't believe that.

Maybe Itachi had messed with Ishiko's mind as he had his own. There didn't seem to be a limit to what Itachi could do to a person's mind after all. Sasuke's will and resolve to kill Itachi grew even stronger by the end of that day.

"Ishiko-neesan, I could never hate you, or think less of you, who am I to judge? And who am I to judge innocent children?" Naruto started.

"I don't and to some extent I don't want to understand Itachi's reasons for betraying the leaf and annihilating so much of his clan, but I don't think he can be as bad as they make him out to be. People that bad don't love, and they don't yearn to protect anyone but themselves." (Naruto)

"I know one thing though. You're family, and you're important to me. I can never repay you completely for taking me in, so anything I can possibly do, you just let me know. Besides, as future Hokage I'm going to have to care for each and every citizen of the leaf." (Naruto)

"The old man's always telling me that children are the future, so whether as Hokage or as just my simpleton self, I want to pass on good things to the children." (Naruto)

"I'll be there, for them and for you." Naruto finished, and was quickly glomped by a crying Ishiko.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ishiko exclaimed, as she pretty much suffocated him.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I'm too tired to make it longer. I hope you enjoy and I'll have the next chapter for you all as soon as possible. PLZ RNR!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Two weeks passed and Itachi true to his word came and married Ishiko. Itachi christened their son Kubisuji Uchiha, breaking the tradition of all Uchiha having three syllable names. The Akatsuki went their separate ways not long after, and Itachi occasionally visited the village. He and Ishiko trained to best Madara. Eventually Madara learned about their new doujutsu thanks to Zetsu, a member of Akatsuki who specialized in spying.

The Chunin Exams were held in Konohagakure when Spring came around, and the village was attacked by allied forces of Otogakure and Sunagakure. Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was lost in the battle. He joined the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze respectively, and Tsunade Senju replaced him as the Godaime Hokage. Sasuke became a follower of Orochimaru in hopes of gaining the power necessary to kill Itachi. Naruto officially became Jiraiya's student and eventually left to train with him that summer after the Akatsuki's goal was found. They were after the bijuu and therefore were after the jinchuuriki.

After two and a half years, Team Seven reassembled, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Ishiko had forfeited leadership to him, to minimize the danger she'd put herself and her children in. Madara could easily launch an attack whenever he wanted, and she figured it was better to be safe than sorry. It didn't take very long at all once Team Seven had reassembled, for the Akatsuki to make their first move.

Try as they might, no-one could stop the Akatsuki from capturing the first to seventh jinchuuriki and extracting their bijuu, though they suffered their fair share of losses. Akasuna no Sasori was lost when pursuing the Ichibi, and Hidan and Kakuzu, "the zombie brothers", were lost when pursuing someone for a large bounty. After the Nanabi was captured, Tsunade and Onoki called the missions of their double agents in Akatsuki off, and Itachi and Deidara were welcomed into their home villages with open arms, once the people were made aware of the real reasons, behind them becoming rogue ninja. A five kage summit was to be held.

The fronting leader of the Akatsuki, who called himself Pein, and believed himself to be God, launched an attack on Konoha, in pursuit of the Kyuubi. There were heavy losses for the village, but Naruto managed to make Pein see the light, and the man who believed himself to be God, sacrificed his life, to bring back all those that were killed, during the attack. His partner Konan, chose to leave the Akatsuki, but remained a neutral party. She just wanted to be left alone. With a guy like Naruto pulling Tsunade's strings, there was no-way anyone in Konoha, could deny her request.

Simultaneous to Pein's attack on Konoha, Sasuke absorbed Orochimaru and started gathering members, for a group he dubbed Hebi. Madara came upon him, and gave him an explanation for Itachi's actions. Even though Madara told him the complete truth, Sasuke still harbored hatred for his brother. And now, for Ishiko as well. Madara didn't waste any time, and recruited him into Akatsuki.

His first mission was to capture Killer Bee, the hachibi jinchuuriki, as Madara wanted the remaining bijuu in his possession, as soon as possible. After Sasuke delivered Killer Bee to Madara, his bijuu was extracted, but it turned out what Sasuke had caught, was just a decoy. Madara sent Kisame after Killer Bee, and sent Sasuke's group, which had been renamed Taka after Sasuke learned the truth about Itachi's actions, to ambush the five kage at the summit they were holding.

Itachi and Sasuke engaged in a long battle. First they had just talked, or rather...yelled. Itachi tried to make Sasuke see the light, but it was to no avail. Then they had a genjutsu showdown. Sasuke's eyes evolved during the showdown, although he ultimately lost, and even though Madara advised him to retreat, he pressed on. A ninjutsu showdown began, and eventually Ishiko jumped in. She just couldn't take it anymore. Seeing two people who were so close once, fighting to the death, was simply too much for her.

She felt a lot like she had whenever Itachi and Sasuke made her choose sides, back when they were children. She never could pick one, and that time was no different. Ishiko got in the middle of their attacks. Both Chidori Streams hit her, instead of their respective targets. Itachi stopped his technique immediately, but Sasuke merely held his own Chidori Stream steady for a moment, before striking right through Ishiko's heart and into Itachi's, with his Chidori Sharp Spear.

Ignoring the pain she was in, Ishiko performed a summoning jutsu, and Sasuke was flung into the air by a dragon. While the dragon kept Sasuke busy, Ishiko made ten clones of herself, and had two of them tend to Itachi, while the other eight went after Madara. Ishiko herself used Space-Time ninjutsu to attack her ancestor. She combined the Rasengan and Chidori, forming what she very un-creatively dubbed the Chidori Rasengan, and struck Madara with it just as he finished dealing with her clones.

Zetsu arrived on the scene, and started draining chakra from everyone but Madara somehow. Ishiko couldn't keep going anymore after her chakra had been drained, and passed out. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground, and attempted to retreat, but Madara cast a jutsu before they could leave. A massive fog picked up, and when it cleared, Itachi, Ishiko, and Sasuke were all in their fifteen year old bodies again, clothing adjusted and everything.

"Xana Kirin!" Madara exclaimed.

Sparks of lightning and thunder rained down on the Uchiha siblings. Some of them were black. Tsunade, Onoki, Ei, Mei, and Gaara arrived, and quickly finished off Madara. Just before he died, a voice that was not his own was heard.

"This is only the beginning." The entity that had possessed him said.

A black smoke in the form of something akin to a hitodama, came out of his mouth. The smoke disappeared into the clouds in the sky, and Madara began to say something, before taking his last breath.

"Kadic Academy, France. Factory...find...Je..." Was all he could get out.

"Kadic Academy in France. A factory. Maybe we can find answers there." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps. We may find a way to return our bodies to their proper ages there as well." Itachi added.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards Ishiko.

"I don't know how, but our wounds are healed and our chakra restored. How about you?" Itachi remarked.

"Don't concern yourself with me. I've been a horrible brother." Sasuke said.

His previous actions passed through his mind like a picture book suddenly, and no matter how hard he tried to make his mind go blank, he couldn't get the memory of him using his Chidori Sharp Spear on Ishiko to get to Itachi, to go away. Her words years prior rang in his ears faintly. Ishiko had been absolutely right. Finally managing to clear his mind, he chanced a glance at his sister, and found her leaning on Itachi, who had set her down. He could finally see them for what they were, two people in love. There was no manipulation there, just pure love, sinful as it was.

Silence reigned on the way back to the place where the five kage summit was being held before Sasuke, Zetsu, and Madara had interrupted. Ishiko was the first to speak, once they were all seated.

"We have to get to Kadic Academy in Boulogne-Billancourt of Paris, France. There's a supercomputer there, where we'll find the real Madara trapped, in a virtual world called Lyoko. We have to free him. Some entity called Xana, a virus or something like that, has possessed him. Its possible that's what the smoke resembling a hitodama that left his body is. I don't know how it attacks, but we have to do something about it, and free Madara." She explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Tsunade asked.

"I had a vision when I passed out earlier. That was what Madara said, or at least I assume it was Madara. It sounded like him." Ishiko replied.

"We'll keep that in mind, but moving onto easier solved issues, we must address Sasuke's punishment." Mei said.

"I can't make up for what I've done, but I would like the chance to." Sasuke said.

"Now he sees the light." Ishiko said, sighing aggrievedly.

"His punishment is obviously death. He delivered my brother to Akatsuki of his own free will. That cannot be forgiven." Ei spat.

"Naruto would never let you do it." Were Gaara's choice words of input.

"Neither would Ishiko or Itachi, and if you dared touch my brother you'd have to deal with me, un." Deidara added from Onoki's side.

"And if you lay a finger on Deidara-nii, you'd have me to deal with." Kurotsuchi said, from the Sandaime Tsuchikage's other side.

"And if you touched either of my grand-kids, you'd have to deal with me." Onoki said, giving Ei a piercing glare.

"So what do you propose we do with him, hmm?" Ei inquired, deciding not to push anyone's buttons. Sure he was strong, but compared to everyone else in the room, he was the one with the biggest limits. Except for Kankuro and Temari maybe, but Gaara would no doubt kill him, before he could get to them.

"Your brother is probably still alive somewhere. He played me for a fool. Of course, Madara sent Kisame after him, so I don't know if he's actually still alive, but there's a chance." Sasuke informed.

Killer Bee suddenly burst into the room, Kisame right on his tail. Contrary to what was expected, they weren't fighting. They were racing, and play fighting.

"Put him on probation?" Onoki suggested.

"Put him on probation." Everyone agreed.

Ishiko glomped her little brother, nearly suffocating him. Sasuke did something extremely unlike him then, he broke down into tears in front of everyone, for once not caring about appearing weak. He was just relieved Ishiko didn't hate him. Itachi ruffled his hair, letting him know he didn't hate him either, and when Ishiko let him go, Sasuke was poked on the forehead by Itachi, and for once he didn't care. Instead of complaining, he hugged Itachi.

"That looks good, yeah?" Deidara inquired.

"Agreed. Maybe they should stay like that, and not go looking for a way to get back to normal." Gaara said.

"You might be right." Tsunade said, watching the Uchiha siblings.

"This is all very nice and all, but we've still got to deal with the Akatsuki." Ei said.

"I'm out. Konan left. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu take orders directly from Sasuke, and Zetsu is harmless on his own. I doubt you have much to worry about. Might wanna look into a treaty with Amegakure just in case, but there probably isn't going to be any war." Kisame said.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, as he noticed the Uchiha siblings.

"Madara did it, un." Deidara answered him.

"Whoa, that's freaky." Kisame said.

"Its kinda nice actually. I never wanna grow old." Ishiko said.

"When you put it like that, it makes me wish I'd been hit by that jutsu too, yeah." Deidara said, pouting.

"But age treats you so well." Ishiko remarked.

"Alright, we've decided to send some ninja to France. We'll schedule a date to meet and discuss the details." Ei informed, drawing the Uchiha siblings, Deidara, and Kisame's attention.

"Its settled then." Ishiko said.

"Summit, over." The five kage declared.

A/N: I know I covered nearly three years in one chapter, but I've been watching Code Lyoko and was itching to write a crossover for it and since I didn't want to start a whole new story this twist came to mind. Next chapter starts the actual crossover. Please RNR and I hope you enjoy!

Special A/N: I've revised the chapter, to try and get rid of any loop-holes. I apologize for the confusing chapter, and I hope this will make more sense to anyone who was confused. It should be a lot clearer now, how all of the events over the three years played out, including their order and outcomes. Again, I'm sorry about the confusion. Kisame and Killer Bee's sudden friendship, will be explained next chapter. And the pace will slow down again. I just really wanted to get closer to the crossover part, before I lose interest in Code Lyoko again.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: In case anyone who was confused last chapter did not get the memo, I revised the last chapter to ease confusion. Please go re-read it if you were confused by the original version. I am very sorry to have confused some of you.

Chapter 19:

Due to it getting quite late, the attendants of the five kage summit decided to spend the night at an inn in the nearest town, and head their separate ways in the morning. All the kage turned in for the night except for Gaara, which left Gaara, Sasuke, and all the advisers to the kage including Gaara's own siblings, Kankuro and Temari, in the common room to pass time however they wanted, until they felt it was time to turn in for the night. Kisame and Killer Bee came in suddenly, putting a halt to the board game everyone else was playing.

"I win, granted its by a few inches, you still have a ways to go Bee."

"Ah~, you must need glasses Blue, my foot made it in before yours."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who needs glasses Bee."

The others watched Kisame and Killer Bee bicker for a while, before Gaara spoke up.

"I can't say I'm surprised, since I became friends with Deidara rather easily once I knew he was a spy for Iwa, but how and when did your friendship come about?" He asked.

"Heh, hm...well to tell the truth, I had every intention of killing Blue here, but during our battle there was some kind of spark, I decided to have fun before I killed him, and...I guess, eventually...I didn't want to kill him anymore." Killer Bee replied, seemingly having thought about it for the very first time.

"It just felt natural to be pals with this guy." He added.

"It isn't that sentimental for me. Before they left Akatsuki, Itachi and Deidara told me to think about what I really wanted, so I did. When I fought Bee here, I realized I just wanna live life. I figure I'll enjoy it while it lasts. I have no intention of going back to Kiri, but I'm not going to go around pointlessly killing others like I used to either. Samehada really likes Bee's chakra, so I figure I'll hang around Kumo for a while." Kisame nonchalantly gave his side of the story, then looked at Deidara.

"You're heading back to Iwa tomorrow aren't you?" He asked.

"Obviously, yeah." Deidara replied.

"Shouldn't you be heading to Konoha to inform a certain little brother of your existence?" Kisame admonished.

"Believe me I want to, but...I'm scared." Deidara replied, rather quietly.

"As expected of an Iwa-nin. I've never met one that wasn't a chicken." Shii commented, unknowingly causing Deidara's hands to inch closer to the pouches of clay at his sides.

"Didn't we just come from a summit where we tried to prevent a war?" Itachi remarked swiftly, while Ishiko placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Grow up." She spat, glaring at Shii.

"Let's go. We're not wanted here, and if we started something, we'd have the Raikage to answer to." Darui said to Shii, as he got up. He made a motion for Shii to follow him as he approached the exit, but an explosion caused him to turn back around. Shii's right arm was bleeding heavily, and was possibly broken.

"Your friend already started something, he can't back out now, yeah." Deidara said, and set off another bomb, a spider which gave Shii's left arm nearly the same treatment that his right had suffered.

"Hey!" Darui exclaimed, and began to weave hand signs.

Gaara's sand was restraining him, before he could even finish half the hand signs for the jutsu he was going to use.

"Darui, calm yourself. Shii, you had it coming. You have a far too loose tongue."

"Deidara, you and I are friends, do your friend a favor and try to ignore nuisances. A war would be in no-one's best interest right now, if ever."

Once he was finished talking Gaara released Darui who took Shii and left the common room. Killer Bee followed them.

"So, you gonna tell Naruto or not?" Temari asked, as Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really don't know, un." Deidara replied.

"I really don't see what there is to be scared of. Naruto isn't the type to hold grudges." Kankuro said.

"That idiot would be ecstatic to know he had a brother, no matter who it might be." Sasuke added, recalling Naruto.

"You should tell him. I know Naruto, he's not gonna bite you Deidara." Ishiko said, and gave her best friend a hug.

"I'm going to turn in now. I'll have my decision ready in the morning." Deidara remarked, after returning the hug briefly. He then left the common room.

"I will attempt to persuade him." Kurotsuchi said, before chasing after Deidara.

"Wait up, I'll help!" Kisame exclaimed, and chased after her.

Ao and Choujuurou, stopped playing Shogi and retired, soon after Deidara left. This left the Uchiha and Suna siblings, to play a few more rounds of Monopoly. Eventually, Gaara announced it was getting rather late, and that he and his siblings would retire.

"Hey, I have a question for you two." Sasuke started ending the silence that had reigned after Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had left.

"We're not exactly people who hold grudges either, don't worry Sasuke." Itachi said, as if reading his mind.

"Kubisuji and Sashidase are another matter. Watch your step when we get back. Those two will be pranking you for at least six months." Ishiko admonished, yawning shortly thereafter.

"Time to call it a day, I'm beat." She said, and started cleaning up the mess.

"Honestly, you two..." Sasuke started, stopping to find the right words.

"Did I ever know you?" He wondered aloud.

"Did I ever, really, know you?" He eyed them both, as if they were strangers.

"Honestly, probably not." Ishiko replied, and he frowned.

"You never really knew us, but then we never really knew you either, did we Sasuke?" Itachi added.

"Secrets, lies, and power thirst did this. We've all luckily reached a better path. From now on, we should be ourselves. " Ishiko said.

"I agree." Itachi supplied, and poked Sasuke's forehead, smiling softly.

"Why do you always do that?" Sasuke asked, as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He tried to poke Itachi back with his free hand, but ended up squirming in his older brother's lap as he was tickled mercilessly.

"Heh," Ishiko choked on a bitter laugh.

"Just like old times." She whispered out.

They weren't mean to hear, and truth be told she wasn't so bitter about it as she was all those years ago, but they heard her loud and clear. Itachi stopped tickling Sasuke who grabbed a throw pillow and smirked.

"I think its time we all did some bonding, don't you Itachi?"

"I was just thinking the same same thing. Now then," Itachi started, but paused to grab a throw pillow.

"Let's get her, shall we?" A smirk as mischievous as Sasuke's own appeared on his face, and if it weren't for the difference in hair, one might never be able to tell the Uchiha brothers apart right then. Ishiko noted that as she grabbed a throw pillow and prepared to defend herself.

For a while she was able to defend herself perfectly fine, but then Itachi and Sasuke developed perfect sync and she was done for. She wouldn't surrender for two hours though and by then there were feathers all over the common room.

"Ah~, I thought Sasuke was bad enough on his own, dealing with you both is too much." She whined, and let out a relieved sigh as she fell back on the tatami mat, throw pillow, and feather covered floor. She must not have realized how exhausted she really was, because she was asleep before she knew it.

"Brothers 1, sister 0." Itachi declared, and childishly stuck his tongue out at the sleeping Ishiko, while Sasuke made a victory sign, a grin stuck to his face.

"We should probably call it a night, it'll be sunrise soon."

"You're probably right. Good night, niisan."

"Good night, Sasuke."

Itachi tidied up the common room, before picking Ishiko up off the floor and retiring. Just before sleep claimed him, he could swear he heard Ishiko praying. 'I must be going crazy, Ishiko doesn't pray.' He thought, and cuddled her closer.

"Thank you, whoever you are up there, thank you." Ishiko whispered to the heavens, as she looked out the window through the corner of her eye. She quickly closed the eye she'd opened, and snuggled into Itachi's hold. There were some secrets she had that even he wasn't privy to. The fact that she prayed, was one of them.

A/N: I realized there's a few things I want to wrap up and get done, before the crossover part starts. It shouldn't take more than one more chapter, but I said last chapter that the pace would slow down again and it has. Sorry to those who were hoping this would be the start of the crossover part, but it just didn't feel right to me, to jump straight to it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Lyoko. All I own is Uchiha Ishiko, my OC. Oh and Kubisuji and Sashidase of course.

Chapter 20:

The next morning during breakfast, Deidara asked Onoki if he could go to Konoha, to tell Naruto about their relation. Not seeing any reason to say no, Onoki gave Deidara two weeks to himself. Deidara didn't say a word on the way to Konoha. He kept going through different scenarios of how to tell Naruto.

To him, it was as if no time had passed at all, before he was face to face, with his younger brother. Sasuke had stayed outside the village figuring Naruto should learn who Deidara was, before learning about his return to the leaf. Deidara wished Sasuke had gone first. And rightly so...Naruto was not happy to see him.

"Ishiko-neesan, Itachi-niisan, why is this guy here? And what happened to you? I've heard of looking younger, but this is ridiculous."

"We'll explain that last part later," Itachi started.

"For now, Deidara would like to speak with you." He finished, giving Deidara a light push in Naruto's direction.

"I have nothing to say to that guy." Naruto said, before turning and heading towards his room.

"If I was in your position I'd have nothing to say to me either." Deidara's voice reached his ears, stopping him in his tracks.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, hollowly.

"To clear my name for starters." Deidara replied.

"I'm not the criminal you think I am." He said, causing Naruto to glare, and laugh at him.

"I suppose I deserve that," Deidara said, and sighed.

"I may have been a double agent, but I made quite the name for myself, while I was with the Akatsuki."

"You killed one of my best friends, and the price to bring him back, was the life of another. If you Akatsuki didn't chase after us jinchuuriki, none of that ever would've happened." Naruto spat, clenching his fists.

"Need I remind you I had a part in that as well?" Itachi cut in.

"You were just distracting us. He got in the way on purpose." Naruto countered.

"That's what he was ordered to do. You have no idea of the self conflicting he went through." (Itachi)

"Like it matters." (Naruto)

"Naruto, Gaara has forgiven Deidara and moved forward. In fact, those two are good friends now. If Gaara can forgive, why can't you?" Ishiko was the one who cut in this time.

"Gra~ah...Fine, lets hear it. What are you so hell bent on telling me?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot, as he faced Deidara, glaring intensely at him. If looks could kill, Deidara would be long gone.

"You know who your father is, don't you?" Deidara asked, averting his eyes. He never had been able to look at Naruto directly when they encountered each other.

"I got confirmation that its the Yondaime Hokage recently, what of it?" Naruto bit back.

"Minato Namikaze, loved your mother with all his heart and soul, but there was, another woman in his life, before her. Though she never told him, out of respect for the family he formed later, his relationship with her, did have its consequence." Deidara replied.

He didn't know why he stopped suddenly, but something in him just refused, to let him tell the tale to the end. And suddenly his feet were carrying him away from Naruto, but Itachi and Ishiko wouldn't let him leave. They placed firm hands on his shoulders, and held him in place.

"Go on and tell him Deidara, he has the right to know, and you have the right, to get this off your chest." Ishiko said, encouragingly.

"Are you telling me..." Naruto started, drawing their attention back to him.

"Forget it, that's impossible." Naruto sprinted towards his room, seemingly having put the rest of the story together, but practicing denial.

"That can't be true!" He exclaimed, and the door to his room slammed shut behind him.

"I knew this was a bad idea." The Iwa ninja said, collapsing to the floor.

"Just give him time. Trust me, he'll come around." Ishiko said, and sat next to him.

Deidara hugged her to him like a child seeking comfort from a teddy bear, and cried silently for a while.

"I'll go talk to him. He's probably more confused than he is angry." Itachi said.

"I'll take care of Deidara, you take care of Naruto." Ishiko remarked, giving him the ok.

Itachi knocked on Naruto's door, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and again, but that only resulted in Naruto yelling at him to go away. Bracing himself, Itachi opened the door and entered the room.

"I told you to go away." Naruto hissed, sending a kunai flying.

"I know you're confused right now, Naruto." Itachi said, as he caught the kunai.

"There's nothing to be confused about. I just can't accept it. I'll never accept it." Naruto bit back.

"That bastard can't be my brother!" He bellowed.

"Not him! Anyone but him!"

"Sometimes, you need to look beyond the actions, to see a person's true colors. Actions speak louder than words. Why do you think Deidara joined the Akatsuki? Think about that. Think about everything you know about Deidara, and analyze that information. Truly analyze it. You'll know what to do." Itachi said, and left the room.

"Such a miserable state of being,"

A voice drew Naruto's attention to the windowsill.

"It really doesn't suit you, Dobe."

Naruto blinked, certain that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"This is too cruel. I definitely have to be seeing things. Sasuke can't be here, I know that much, so maybe I imagined Deidara being my brother too." He muttered.

"Naruto, I originally came in here to hide, and was going to surprise you later. Instead I find you like this." Sasuke got off the windowsill, and slowly trudged towards the bed.

"I thought for sure, you'd be happy you have a brother, regardless of who it is." He said, and turned Naruto over.

"You're sure I'm not dreaming Teme?"

"As if Dobe."

"You look younger than the last time we met."

"That'll be covered later. Right now, you have to go talk to Deidara."

Sasuke started pulling Naruto off the bed, but the look Naruto gave him made him let go.

"I refuse to accept that bastard as my brother." The blond said, causing the raven-head to sigh.

"Give him a chance, Naruto. Everyone deserves one." Sasuke persisted.

"Just leave me alone, ok?" Naruto got under the covers, and pulled them up over his head.

"You never had a real family before, and I abandoned mine, in favor of destroying the last bit of it that I have. There are bonds between family, that just don't break. Whether you accept it or not, Deidara will always be your brother. He's always going to be there, even if you don't like it. Can you go out there and kill him? And if so, what then? The bond between you, will still be there."

"Don't you preach to me. You went to Orochimaru to gain power, all to server the bonds you had with your so called family."

"Its because I tried to server those bonds, that I know how strong they are. I've decided to be part, of a real family. Itachi, Ishiko, and I, decided on a new beginning. The first step is forgiveness Naruto. Find it in your heart to forgive Deidara. Everything will become clear to you if you manage to forgive."

"And if I don't want to?"

"You may have a monster sealed inside you, but you are not a monster Naruto."

"How would you know?"

"It wasn't a monster that chased after me, and tried to make me see the light, it was my best friend."

Naruto came out from under the covers, and stared at Sasuke for a long time. Sasuke stared back calmly, never once blinking.

"This is so childish." He said.

"Call it what you will, its my way of feeling better, for making a stupid decision." Naruto retorted.

"You're not going to regret this, I assure you."

"Best friend or not, knocking the shit out of you sounds really good right now."

"You want to vent? That's fine by me."

"Teme!"

After venting his frustration on Sasuke, Naruto finally gave in, and went to find Deidara. Deidara was surprisingly, still hugging Ishiko to him tightly. Itachi was leaning against the wall, twitching discreetly.

"Deidara, can you please let go of my sister?" He asked, as politely as possible, which wasn't very.

"No!" Deidara remarked darkly

"I picked a bad person to be best friends with." Ishiko said, and sighed aggrievedly.

"Deidara," Naruto called, and the Iwa ninja released Ishiko immediately.

"Come with us Sasuke, I think its safe, to leave these two alone for a while." Itachi said, picking Ishiko up bridal style.

"Don't kill each other." Sasuke said to the blonds, before following Itachi out the window.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To get your niece and nephew. They're probably remodeling the training grounds, again." Ishiko replied.

"Speaking of them. Who do you plan on leaving them with? I mean its obvious Tsunade's gonna send you guys to France, and I might be sent along with you. Doesn't Naruto have a life of his own to live by now? Its cruel to drop your kids on him at all, but for a mission that could take months. You're pushing it." (Sasuke)

"Would you mind staying behind? You deserve to enjoy some peace for a change, and Naruto could use some time to get back to his own life. He never complains, but we know he wishes we didn't get called away on missions so often. This would give you a great opportunity to bond with your niece and nephew." (Itachi)

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Besides, I have other reasons to stay." (Sasuke)

"Like what?" Ishiko asked, as they arrived at the training grounds.

"It looks like a tornado came through here." Sasuke said, staring at the ruined training grounds.

"No, its just Kubisuji and Sashidase, showing off as usual." Itachi said, sounding irritated.

"I'll restore it." Ishiko said, dismissively.

"You're too soft on them. Tonight they get no dessert." Itachi remarked, with finality.

"No Daddy, not no dessert! Anything but that!" Sashidase came running towards them, and nearly tackled Itachi to the ground.

Sasuke stared at his niece, observing her like he'd never seen her before. That was partly true of course, the last time he'd seen his niece and nephew they could barely walk let alone run. Sashidase's raven hair was styled in two side buns, curled locks cascading down either side of her face to her waist.

In her face, somewhat obscuring her vision were some silver strands of hair not unlike Ishiko's bangs. Sashidase was dressed in a blue t-shirt and pink and black overalls. The Uchiha crest was on the front and back of her overalls, one over the stomach area and the other on the center of the back. She also had black Chinese slippers on.

"You know what I've told you about showing off. No dessert, that's final." Itachi said, drawing Sasuke back to reality.

"But Daddy!"

"No buts."

Sashidase whined pitifully and kept pleading with Itachi for another minute or so before changing tactics and looking to Ishiko for help.

Kubisuji trudged over to them seeming tired. He was in a black t-shirt and long dark blue pants. His shirt had the Uchiha crest on the front and back in the same places Sashidase's overalls did. Some of his raven hair framed his face while the rest was pulled back in a low ponytail that ended mid-back. He too had black Chinese slippers on.

"Pick me up Mommy. Plea~se, I'm tired." He complained, waving his arms.

"Your father and I keep warning you not to overexert yourselves and what do you do? Show off like there's no tomorrow." Ishiko refused to pick him up, instead examining his chakra level and its flow.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. Please, pretty please, carry me." That said, the boy started collapsing to the ground, but Ishiko picked him up before he could get there. He layed his head on her shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

"Daddy, who's that?" Sashidase asked. Itachi was carrying her piggy-back.

"He's your uncle. Your mother and I's little brother Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"So this is Uncle Sasuke." Sashidase said, looking him over.

"Mommy and Daddy talk a lot about you Uncle Sasuke! They're always talking about how proud they are of you, and how strong you are, and..." The little girl carried on talking about the Sasuke Itachi and Ishiko had made their children believe existed.

Sasuke was primarily offended, but any offense he felt was soon replaced by admiration and gratitude. To the outside world he was a criminal to varying extents, but according to Sashidase, Sasuke was either himself, or just another Uchiha, to the people of Konoha.

He could only imagine how much work and how many threats from Tsunade it took for such a thing to be possible. Probation or not, Sasuke would gladly serve as a ninja of Konoha to the end of his days.

Back at the house, Naruto and Deidara had decided on the first thing they'd do as brothers. They chose to prepare a feast for that evening. There was a lot to celebrate after all. Somehow word got out to others in the village and while the brothers prepared the feast, the Uchiha family ran into person after person searching for Sasuke. Apparently no-one could believe he was back, so they went looking for him.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee all scheduled sparring matches with Sasuke wanting to test their strength against him. Sasuke was surprised Shikamaru and Chouji wanted to, but didn't deny any of them.

Tenten and him had never really gotten past formalities, but she welcomed him back nonetheless, and asked him to try and refrain, from breaking too many hearts, letting him know he still had fangirls, that he'd eventually have to deal with.

Hinata thanked him for coming back, saying that many people would have happier lives now. As they talked about their lives since Sasuke had left, he was able to find out she and Naruto were finally dating.

Ino and Sakura, found him at the same time. As expected, they were racing to get to him, and were both out of breath once they had.

"You go on ahead, I need to talk to these two seriously for a bit." He said to his siblings.

Itachi and Ishiko didn't protest, and headed home with the sleeping children. Sasuke was so caught up with everyone looking for him, that he hadn't noticed when exactly Sashidase had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked.

Before Sasuke could answer, Ino glomped him. She was crying hysterically.

"I thought you'd never come back."

Sasuke didn't know what more to do, other than try to calm her down. He embraced her and rubbed her back soothingly. Sakura looked rather mad, but did nothing.

"You came back." Ino kept mumbling through sobs.

"I did, and I'm not going to leave again, so will you stop crying, please?" He remarked.

"I can't help it. You don't know, how much I missed you, Sasuke." She retorted through more sobs.

"Ino, you need to calm down and stop crying. I have something important to tell you and Sakura." He said.

Ino managed to stop crying and calm down, and stood next to Sakura, waiting to hear what Sasuke had to say.

"First I have to ask you both, if you still love me the way you claimed all those years ago," Sasuke received quick nods at this, and sighed.

"Although I hardly know either of you well enough to truly call it a full connection, I am sure about one thing, and even though I have to break one of your hearts, this is for the best."

Ino and Sakura both started crying, when they realized Sasuke was finally, going to choose.

"While I was gone, I formed my own team. My female teammate Karin, helped me realize who the woman of my dreams was. Even though I remembered her as I'd last seen her before I left this village, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I don't know when or how, but Ino...I love you."

Ino started crying harder, and glomped him again. He sighed, but merely hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He said.

Sakura seemed to notice they were close to her house, and bolted. Sasuke felt bad, but he knew it was inevitable. He hoped that she'd get over him soon.

"Ino, look at me." He commanded.

She allowed their closeness to lessen, and looked down at him. There was just two inches of height difference or so between them, now that Sasuke had been reverted to his fifteen year old form, and they still seemed to fit perfectly Sasuke noticed, as he closed the gap between them and kissed her. The kiss was salty yet sweet, Ino's tears mixing with honey-like sweetness, at least according to Sasuke.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Ino asked, when they broke the kiss.

"You never tasted quite so sweet or salty in my dreams, so no. And I'm glad you're not dreaming." He replied, and kissed her again.

That evening the rookie nine, team Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi, Ishiko, and Deidara, partook in a feast and celebration.

They celebrated Sasuke's return to the village, the fact that the Fourth Shinobi World War had been avoided, Sasuke finally picking a girlfriend, and Deidara telling Naruto they were brothers. Deidara's two weeks were up in what felt like a mere snap of fingers, but he promised to visit often. Tsunade allowed the members of the team Sasuke formed while he was a rogue ninja to stay Konoha.

Karin and Suigetsu adjusted faster than Sasuke thought they would to being ninja of Konoha. Juugo couldn't be happier. He chose to be a ninja only when necessary. That August Itachi and Ishiko boarded a ship headed for Paris, France. The five kage agreed they were good enough, to only need each other for the mission.

As they set sail, Itachi noticed Ishiko was crying.

"Don't cry. We'll get this done with quickly, and we'll be back home before you know it." He said, as he embraced her from behind.

"It's not that I don't want to go, this is too exciting for that." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I'm just gonna miss home." She replied.

"And damn it Itachi, our kids are growing up, with hardly any contact with us!" She added.

"That's true, but what did you expect? We're Konoha's bests." He retorted.

"No Itachi, pretty soon our kids are gonna be the ones, entitled to call themselves that."

"No way. I've still got plenty of years left in me."

"Way. And so do I, but we have to slow down sometime. I'd like to do more with my life than just missions."

"Point well made, but we're still the best."

"For now anyway. You're it."

Ishiko broke away from him, tagged him, and took off as fast as she could. Itachi shook his head, before quickly giving chase. She'd never learn, he'd chase her to the ends of the Earth and beyond if need be. Still, he had to admit, it was one hell of a fun way to pass time.

A/N: And they're off to Lyoko, er France. Oh you know what I mean! I'll see you all next chapter. Don't hate me for who I paired Sasuke with! PLZ RNR!


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As I said last chapter I only own Ishiko, Kubisuji, and Sashidase.

Chapter 21:

Itachi and Ishiko, were greeted by Jean Pierre Delmas, when they arrived in France a week later. Tsunade had explained to the man about the jutsu the two had been hit with, so he was unsurprised to see a fifteen year old Itachi. One of Itachi's missions as ANBU captain years earlier, had been to retrieve Jean Pierre's wife from kidnappers. Mrs. Delmas had died from one of her kidnapper's trigger-happy moments. Itachi had gone to shield her, ready to deflect the bullets, but she got in front of him.

The woman was a kind soul, and she just couldn't see Itachi as more than a child. She protected him, as though he were her own. Having prepared himself for the worst when she'd been kidnapped, and knowing his wife put others before herself, Mr. Delmas had not been surprised, when he learned of how she'd died. He also seemingly held no grudges over it whatsoever.

When he returned home from the mission, Itachi asked his mother why Mrs. Delmas would do such a thing. Mikoto explained that some women hold a stronger motherly instinct than others, and that Mrs. Delmas had probably acted without thinking, because of her motherly instinct.

Ishiko greeted Mr. Delmas kindly. Thankfully she had never met him before, so things didn't feel awkward, even with his knowledge of the three year age difference between her and Itachi. His mind had registered them at the same age, possibly as a protective mechanism; seeing as Mr. Delmas couldn't really cope with the existence of ninjas.

The middle aged man, led them to his car. Their luggage had been placed in the trunk, while they were talking. Soon they were en route to Kadic Academy. The ride there was rather quiet, with just a little small talk taking place.

At Kadic, students were enjoying their last days of summer vacation. Classes would start the third week of August, right after the upcoming weekend. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy, were having breakfast, and waiting for Yumi.

While Jeremy worked away on something that was no doubt related to materializing Aelita on his laptop, Odd was stuffing himself with thirds, having gone through two helpings of pancakes already. Ulrich absentmindedly played with his own stack of pancakes. He seemed to having completely drowned out his friends, so Odd rudely poked him in the side with his fork, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Earth to Ulrich!" Jeremy's voice, finally reached his ears.

"I'm listening, don't shout." Ulrich remarked, and rubbed his eyes.

"What's up with you man?" Odd asked.

"And just what, is that supposed to mean?" He shot back.

"Are you just tired, or what?" Odd inquired, after swallowing some more pancake.

"Quite frankly, I'm curious too." Jeremy said.

"There's nothing wrong or anything, I just had a strange dream." Ulrich explained, and finally started to eat his food rather than play with it.

"What kind of dream?" Odd asked.

"There were people with special powers in it. They were fighting. Apparently they were siblings. I thought that was weird enough, but then it got even stranger. There was this one guy who showed up, he seemed to have been possessed by Xana." (Ulrich)

"Huh?" Surprised, Odd and Jeremy, turned their full attention to Ulrich.

"The guy was eventually released from Xana's control apparently, though I really didn't understand how. He died. I couldn't hear what he last said, but one of the siblings, a girl, somehow knew about Lyoko." Ulrich continued talking, then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" His friend asked.

"They're here!" Ulrich exclaimed lowly, and nodded towards an entrance to the cafeteria.

"Who's here?" Yumi asked, as she sat down, having finally arrived.

"Ulrich had some weird dream. Apparently there's some connection between it and those new kids." Odd replied.

"Huh?" Yumi turned her attention, to where her friends were looking, and blinked.

"Uchiha..." She muttered, in awe.

"Uchi-whatta?" Odd inquired, sounding funny.

"Uchiha." Yumi repeated.

"See those fans on their shirts?" She asked.

The trio nodded.

"That's the Uchiha crest. The mark of their clan." She explained.

"Okay, so are they like royalty or something?" Odd looked confused, not seeing the big deal.

"You could say that. The Uchiha clan, is one of the most notorious ninja clans, in all history." It was Jeremy, who answered this time.

"Ninjas? For real? I thought those things didn't exist anymore." (Odd)

"They exist Odd, they just hardly ever make contact with the outside world anymore. The ninja clans of old, formed villages, that eventually became their own nations within Asia. They cut themselves off from the rest of the world as the centuries passed. For ninja of the Uchiha clan of all people, to expose themselves like this, means there must be something very serious going on." Yumi explained.

"Like needing to destroy Xana?" Ulrich inquired.

"Hm? Well I suppose that something of that magnitude could be the cause, but how would they even know of him?" (Yumi)

"In Ulrich's dream there was a girl, who seemingly knew about Lyoko." Jeremy explained to Yumi.

"What exactly did the girl say?" She asked.

"First of all, the girl in my dream is that new girl over there." Ulrich said, nodding discreetly towards the two Uchiha.

"Okay, so what'd she say?" Yumi pressed on.

"She said to her siblings that they had to get here. She knew about the factory, the supercomputer, and Lyoko. The reason she gave for coming here, was to free some guy called Madara, from Xana." He explained.

"Well?" The trio of boys looked at Yumi expectantly.

"What? I don't have any idea who that guy is. And if Xana has him, why haven't we seen him?" (Yumi)

"Good point." They admitted.

Suddenly Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"We've got an emergency." The genius confirmed.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna get some answers." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, that's dangerous. They'll think you're insane." Yumi retorted.

"A return to the past can fix everything if it turns out they have no idea what I'm talking about." He countered.

"Well yeah, but that's still no reason to do that." She said.

"My dream, was way too vivid for my taste. I have to know, if it was just a dream." He bit back.

"Fine, but if we need you on Lyoko, you had better come." She said.

"I will." He promised, and she took off after Odd and Jeremy.

Ulrich went over to the table the Uchiha siblings were at, and asked if he could join them, and if they needed anyone to show them around.

"Sure," Ishiko said, and nodded curtly.

"And thanks." Itachi finished for her, and held out his hand for Ulrich to shake.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." The brunette said, and they shook hands briefly.

"Likewise. I am Itachi Uchiha. She is my younger sister, Ishiko." The raven said, nodding towards Ishiko.

"Hey." Ishiko said, offering a smile, after finishing off an onigiri.

"Hi there. So what brings you two to Kadic?" Ulrich got started, hoping they'd take the bait and spill.

'But that'd be too easy. If I've learned anything from befriending Yumi, it's that Asians are tricky people.' He thought, as Itachi declared they were just in need of a change of scene. He sighed mentally, and thought of what his next question should be.

"You're last name, Uchiha, it's not very common is it? Any particular story behind the name?" He inquired, wording his questions carefully.

"Over the centuries the people who carry the name have grown smaller in number, that's all. Why so interested?" Itachi spoke yet again, Ishiko remaining silent and fixated on a pocket-sized laptop, that rested next to her plate of onigiri. Itachi grabbed one of them, and ate it with perfect moderation.

'This guy is interesting. He behaves so perfectly.' The brunette thought, as he observed the other intently yet discreetly.

"I was really just wondering, if you two are by any chance related, to the notorious ninja clan, of the same name." Ulrich explained himself casually, trying not to seem suspicious.

"We and those ninja are indeed of the same clan. Our numbers are quite small now, but that will hopefully change soon." Again it was Itachi who talked to him, and Ulrich laughed at this.

"Ishiko, you remind me of my friend Jeremy. He's constantly absorbed in technology as well, especially his laptop. I should introduce you to each other. You'd totally hit it off." He said.

"I'd like that." Ishiko said, after some silence. Itachi seemed to be waiting for her input, as much as Ulrich.

"I know you two just arrived, but if you don't mind a short walk, I could take you to meet Jeremy right now." The brunette said, grinning enthusiastically.

"Can I?" Ishiko looked to Itachi, for permission.

"I do remember you being free to make your own decisions, dear sister." He remarked.

"Then I will go with Ulrich." She declared.

"Eat the rest of those, will ya? No need for food to go to waste." Ishiko supplied, after storing the four remaining ones on one side of the plate, into a plastic container.

"I'll see you later, love you." She finished with that, speaking in their secret language.

She placed a kiss on his cheek, before turning to Ulrich and telling him she was ready to go. Ever the gentlemen, Ulrich walked with her, their arms linked, and made sure to hold the door open, and let her go first. He led her to the entrance to the sewers. She did not look thrilled, to have to go down there. For the first time, Ulrich took in her appearance. She really wasn't a girl that should ever travel through sewers.

Ishiko wore normal, casual, everyday clothing, but the truth was in the detail. A white long sleeved fishnet shirt, with a black short sleeved over shirt, that left her bellybutton exposed, adorned her upper body. The Uchiha crest, rested at the center of the black shirt. She also had on an open black hoodie which had the crest engraved on its back center.

Ishiko's pants were clearly custom made, and seemed to allow her a great deal of flexibility and freedom, for movement. They were black and had Uchiha crests engraved on the back pockets. On each side just below her knees the pants had pockets, and the primary frontal pockets were round and positioned on her lap. She could definitely carry more things than most in her pockets.

A headband with a leaf on it served as a belt. Artistic round pins surrounded her belt-line leaving only the metal part of the headband exposed, so he couldn't see what the color of the cloth holding the metal part was.

She also wore sandals that were actually very high-end but came off as normal, casual, everyday ones. Her nails were clear of any polish and well maintained, and her raven hair cascaded neatly down her back to her lower bottom. Some if it framed her face, and there were some bangs obscuring her vision, but adding to her beauty. Their silver color contrasting with her otherwise raven locks and shining against her fair skin.

"Hey Ulrich, why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, that its a shame I have to take you through the sewers. You're very beautiful Ishiko." He remarked, his compliment making her smile.

'I like that smile. It makes her look so innocent.' He thought, but Yumi flashed through his mind suddenly, and he shook away any invading thoughts of the Uchiha girl.

"Thank you for the compliment Ulrich, but I'm really nothing special." She said humbly.

"You're too modest." He remarked.

Ishiko didn't say anything to that, instead she started descending into the sewers. He sighed mentally and followed.

Ishiko blinked when he got on his skateboard and told her to get on it and hold on to him tightly. It didn't look very safe, not to mention that such close proximity with a male besides Itachi, Sasuke, or her friends, frightened her immensely. She held a hand to her heart as she contemplated getting on. Ulrich took her other hand and squeezed it gently.

"It'll be okay, I promise to keep you safe." He said, sweetly, reassuringly.

Ishiko thanked him, and got on the skateboard. She held on to him firmly, and they were off. Ishiko thought it was fun. Ulrich said he could make it even more fun. Her curiosity got the better of her so she asked him how. He did some tricks on the way to the other side. Ishiko was laughing by the time they made it out of the sewers. Her laugh seemed to be contagious because he was laughing too.

The laughing came to an end when they entered the factory. As they touched down after swinging down Ishiko started to look around, clearly amazed.

"It's just like in my vision." She whispered.

"A vision?" He asked.

Ishiko suddenly had a kunai in her hand, and before Ulrich could even blink she had him in a headlock.

"You know where Lyoko is don't you?" She asked, lightening up only enough for him to reply.

"So you are familiar with it after all." He remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Ishiko bit back.

She reluctantly let him go, but stayed behind him with the kunai aimed for a vital spot, prepared to deal the finishing blow if need be.

"I had a dream about you last night." He confessed.

"What?" She brought another kunai out from somewhere, and held it to his throat.

"You want to free some guy named Madara. Supposedly Lyoko is where you'll find him, at least according to your vision isn't it?" (Ulrich)

"That's about it, yes." (Ishiko)

She released him entirely, and he started to rub his neck which had become sore from her treatment of him.

"You don't seem like you're against helping me. Isn't this supposed to be a little farfetched for normal people?" (Ishiko)

"I have my reasons." He said.

"And you have no idea." He added, after quickly.

"My brother and I will not tell your secret, if you don't not tell ours." She said.

"We'd best get to Jeremy and the others. What we'll do isn't just up to me." He explained.

"I will contact Itachi and have him come here. He'll be mad if I don't keep him updated about our mission." Ishiko said.

"You really respect that guy huh?" Ulrich inquired.

"He is my most cherished person." She replied, before walking a little ways away to contact the other Uchiha.

Unknown to her, Ulrich was sulking as he waited. He hoped, to someday be the person she cherished the most. Yumi suddenly invaded his thoughts just as before, and he realized he had a choice to make about who he'd pursue.

"Itachi is on his way." Ishiko's voice drew him back to reality, and he nodded.

His cellphone went off and he answered quickly.

"Yeah Jeremy?" (Ulrich)

"Ulrich, we've got major trouble. Aelita and the others are trapped in a maze in the forest sector with monsters everywhere. I've never seen so many of them!" (Jeremy)

"I'm coming, and I'm bringing back-up." (Ulrich)

"What do you mean?" (Jeremy)

"The new kids, Ishiko and Itachi Jeremy. It turns out they do know about Lyoko, the factory, and the super computer. We've got a lot of talking to do once we sort this out, but right now I think we've got not choice but to ask them for help. They're ninja Jeremy, they'll make great Lyoko Warriors." (Ulrich)

"I see. Save the explanations for later and get a move on as soon as possible. We could really use the help." (Jeremy)

"Got it. Bye now." (Ulrich)

Ulrich hung up, and turned his attention back to Ishiko, only to find Itachi had arrived.

'That guy's not human.' He thought, amazed by how fast Itachi had arrived.

He led them down to the scanner room, and the three prepared for virtualization, two for the first time.

A/N: Sorry if you wanted more guys, but I felt this was as good a point as any to stop. Don't worry, I'll be sure to have more soon. PLZ RNR!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Go back for this.

A/N: There's something I'd like to clear up that probably didn't make sense last chapter. In Ulrich's dream, the Uchiha siblings all looked fifteen through the whole dream, and he couldn't hear everything they were saying, so as far as he knows they're really fifteen, which is why he is free to like Ishiko.

Also, I'd like to take the time to explain what kyuujutsu is. Kyuujutsu is the traditional way of the bow. Kyuudo, the modern way of the bow, has replaced it, since the mid sixteenth century. Also, Aelita has her energy fields, because I didn't want her to be useless.

Chapter 22:

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Itachi, Scanner Ishiko. Transfer, and Virtualization!" (Jeremy)

Ulrich, Itachi, and Ishiko were virtualized somewhere in the forest sector. Ulrich was surprised to see, that Itachi and Ishiko had both landed safely. Neither Yumi, Odd, or he himself had managed that, when they were first virtualized onto Lyoko.

"Everybody okay?" Jeremy asked, as he checked to make sure nothing was coming their way.

"Yeah, but its a little quiet here don't you think?" Ulrich remarked.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Ishiko asked.

"It's just Jeremy. He's manning the super computer, back in the factory." Ulrich replied, turning his attention to her.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, his eyes fixated on her.

"Wh-what?" She asked, not understanding.

"It's nothing." Ulrich shook his head to clear it, and averted his gaze to the ground.

"Is there something on my face?" Ishiko asked, directing the question at Itachi, since it seemed Ulrich wasn't going to be any help.

Ishiko might not understand, but Itachi most certainly did. Ishiko was one beautiful piece of eye candy in her Lyoko form.

Her upper body was clad in a black bustier top with pink lining and silver sparkles. It was attached to white fishnets, forming a full shirt. The top itself was cut off, leaving her mid section covered only by the white fishnets. Her lower body was clad in black cut off jeans, which didn't even classify as proper shorts, white stockings that were nearly transparent, and black heel-less ankle boots.

She had everything on her that a kyuujutsu practitioner needed to have, as well as a pouch with kunai and shuriken in it, attached to the right side of her would be shorts. Her hair was in pigtails and she had red lipstick on.

Itachi himself, was in a black skin-tight spandex body suit. On his back were two long swords. At his sides were short swords. A pouch beside his left ankle had kunai and shuriken in it, and beside his right ankle was a revolver. His hair was free of confinement. It served as a make-shift curtain, and hid the long swords on his back.

"I'll show you what you look like, after, Xana has been taken care of Ishiko. Your destination is twenty meters east. Get going." Jeremy barked, commandingly.

The trio didn't need to be told twice. When they reached the maze, Jeremy guided them to the others. They were surrounded by monsters.

"Hey Jeremy, I thought you said the monsters were everywhere, not surrounding them." Ulrich said, saber in hand, and ready for action.

"We took care of some of them, but it was like for every monster we killed, three more took its place." Yumi explained, while blocking shots from some of the monsters.

"Jeremy, how many life-points do they have left?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi has fifty, Odd has thirty. Aelita has sixty." The genius replied.

"Ulrich, we'll create an opening. You'll guard them, we'll even the odds." Itachi declared, and not waiting for agreement, rushed into the sea of monsters, with both long swords in hand. Ishiko followed, with a kunai in each hand.

Ulrich didn't like being ordered around, but decided it was best that he listen for the time being. As soon as he saw an opening, he headed for his friends, and started blocking. Itachi and Ishiko, continued taking out monsters. However pro they may be, it was still shocking to see them fight so efficiently. Neither one of them had been hit yet, and they were faster than Ulrich could ever be, even with his super sprint ability.

Ulrich on the other hand, wasn't faring so well, even with his triplicate ability in use.

"I'd give us some cover, but it won't last long in this mess." Aelita said.

"I'm gonna try something. If I get devirtualized, you guys had better, make my sacrifice worth it." Odd said, and leapt high into the air.

He came back down while forcing his body into a spin, and fired a fresh load of laser arrows at the monsters. Seven out of the ten, managed to make contact with a proper target. Odd was devirtualized by the three monsters he'd failed to kill. Ulrich and Yumi screamed as they watched. Aelita managed to take out the three monsters with energy fields, her anger having been sparked. Itachi and Ishiko, turned their attention to Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita.

"You guys alright?" They asked, in unison.

"We are, but Odd..." Aelita stated, but wouldn't finish.

"Odd will be fine, head for the tower quickly, before more monsters show up." Jeremy said.

"Which way?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy guided them the rest of the way through the maze. Yumi was devirtualized by some krabs, just as they arrived within mere feet, of the tower. It didn't take long, before the remainder of the group, was surrounded by monsters.

"Man..." Ulrich groaned. "We've got to find a way to get Aelita in there."

Suddenly the ground under the monsters started disappearing, causing them to fall into the digital sea. They managed to devirtualize Ulrich before they were all gone. The teen stepped out of the scanner and mumbled something about cheap shots.

Meanwhile back on Lyoko Aelita had made a path with her materialization power, and had gone to deactivate the tower. Afterwards Jeremy brought Ulrich, Itachi, and Ishiko, back to Earth.

Just as the trio came out of the elevator, a visual of Aelita came up. She was in a way tower with another person. A man.

"Jeremy, it appears I'm not the only person stuck on Lyoko." She said.

"Hm, w-where am I?" The man asked, sitting up.

"We'll explain later. What's your name?" Aelita remarked.

"Madara, Madara Uchiha." He replied.

"That's the man you two were looking for, isn't it?" Ulrich asked, eyeing the Uchiha siblings.

"Yes, it is." Itachi replied.

"Have we met?" Madara inquired.

"Yes actually, though I'll bet what we met was just a shell." (Itachi)

"What's the last thing you remember?" (Ishiko)

"The last thing I remember is moving to France after my battle with Hashirama Senju. I wanted to see more of the world." (Madara)

"He must've been possessed by Xana at some point and virtualized onto Lyoko. I'll try to bring him in." Jeremy said.

"No don't." (Ishiko)

"Why not?" (Jeremy)

"Chances are Madara has no body to come back to. At least not now." She replied.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"We saw him die with our own eyes. If he is to return to this world we'll have to find a way to create a new body for his consciousness to come back to." Itachi explained.

"In order to manage that I'd need his DNA." Jeremy said.

"We can obtain a sample of his blood, no problem there." (Itachi)

"Well that's one thing in our favor, but I doubt Xana's going to let us go about our merry way while working to materialize not one, but two people now." (Jeremy)

"Don't be so negative. You're not the only genius around anymore. Three minds are better than one. We'll have them both back on Earth before you know it." Ishiko said, and held the plastic container she'd filled with onigiri earlier out to him.

"You shouldn't be working on an empty stomach if you want to make progress." She admonished.

"Uh...thank you." Jeremy hesitated, but took the container in the end.

"It's delicious." He commented, after taking a bite out of one.

"I'm glad you think so." Ishiko said, smiling. It wasn't long, before the onigiri were all gone.

"You got anymore of those?" Odd asked, but Yumi hit him hard on the head.

"Don't mind him, he's got a bottomless pit for a stomach." She said.

"Yumi!" Odd whined, holding his head where she'd hit him.

Ishiko and Itachi both laughed at the exchange between them.

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked.

"They reminded us of some people we know, that's all." Itachi replied, his laughter ceasing quite quickly.

"I feel a little less homesick now." Ishiko said, after she stopped laughed.

"That's good to hear." Itachi said, hugging her from behind.

"We should get back to the school. It may be summer vacation, but that won't stop Jim from getting suspicious." Yumi said.

"Or anyone else for that matter." Jeremy added in agreement.

"You two still need someone to show you around?" Ulrich asked.

"That would be appreciated." The Uchiha siblings replied in unison.

"Leave Ishiko to me." Yumi started.

"Come on girl, something tells me you could use some girls only time." She said, and not giving Ishiko any choice, pulled her into the elevator and started it up.

"Lets go." Ulrich said, trying not to sound disappointed, after he and Itachi had reached the bridge.

"Do you like her?" Itachi asked, as they walked towards the campus.

"Hm?" Ulrich remarked, confused.

"Ishiko, do you like her? It's a simple question." Itachi shot back, glaring at him.

"So what if I do?" Ulrich bit back.

"Do not attempt to involve yourself romantically with my sister. Nothing good will come of it." Itachi said.

"I've heard brothers are protective of their sisters, but this is ridiculous." Ulrich muttered, walking faster and creating a gap in the space between them.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Itachi said darkly, causing Ulrich to look back at him, momentarily paralyzed with fear.

"She's not your property." He said boldly, after some silence.

"She was mine even before she was born." Itachi remarked, walking ahead.

Ulrich stood there paralyzed with fear for some reason, eyes following the guy in all black attire until he was out of sight. Itachi looked so harmless, but Ulrich just knew somehow that he was far from it. Scared as he was, Ulrich decided to give getting with Ishiko a try.

A/N: Well there you have it guys. This'll be the last chapter until August. I'm very sorry. Please read and review and I hope you'll be here for the next chapter, even though it'll be a while before then.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Yumi and Ishiko sat down at a parlor that afternoon, bags from different stores surrounding the table they were at. Ishiko hadn't bought anything for herself, instead purchasing stuff to take back home as souvenirs for everyone. She silently ate her strawberry sundae, while ignoring the fact, that Yumi was staring at her.

'What does she want?' She thought, feeling uncomfortable after a while.

"Ishiko, can I ask you a question?" Yumi finally spoke up, ceasing her playing with her own sundae.

"Feel free." Ishiko replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Yumi asked, after a moment of hesitation.

"It's hard for me to answer that. I'd rather not talk about it." Ishiko replied.

"Can you at least tell me if you're interested in anyone?" Yumi asked, sounding frustrated.

"There is someone, but I can't say who." Ishiko replied.

"That wouldn't by chance be Ulrich would it?" Yumi pressed.

"And if it is?" Ishiko looked up at her for but a brief moment, before returning her attention to her ice cream.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Ulrich's pretty popular." Yumi said.

"That's good to know." Ishiko declared.

"Listen, if it is Ulrich you're interested in, you're better off forgetting about it. You're not his type." Yumi stated.

"And you would know that how exactly?" Ishiko inquired, gazing at the other girl with her doujutsu activated.

"I see, you want him for yourself." She said.

"Your eyes...are you, are you reading my mind?" Yumi studdered.

She found herself unable to move, or break eye contact with Ishiko. Her eyes were really beautiful. The most beautiful thing Yumi had ever seen. She stared in awe, at the ripples of the rinnegan, the blood red of the sharingans in between each ripple, and the black of the tomoe scattered about.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. At any rate, know that I will pursue a relationship, with whoever I wish." Ishiko answered her, and returned her attention to her ice cream once again, breaking the spell Yumi was taken by.

After Ishiko finished her sundae, she gathered her bags and prepared to head back alone. Just before she left the parlor, she turned her attention to Yumi again, and said in a lecturing tone. "Prior to pursuing a relationship, a woman should overcome her insecurities."

Ishiko made her way back to the school, without any trouble, thanks to an elderly woman's directions. Ulrich and Itachi were sitting outside the Dormitory Building, and there was a raven haired girl, talking to Ulrich. Ishiko made her way over. Itachi took her bags instantly.

"I'm going to do something you won't like right now. Just remember that I'm acting." She told him in their secret language.

"Whatever." He said, and shrugged, indicating that he didn't care.

"Come on Ulrich, can't you be nice to me for once in your life?" The raven haired girl asked Ulrich.

"Apparently not." Ulrich remarked.

"The only thing that you and I could possibly be is friends Sissy, and you ruin every chance of that ever happening." He said.

"What does Yumi have that I don't, huh?" The girl now revealed to be Sissy asked fiercely.

"This isn't about Yumi, or anyone else. I just don't want you that way Sissy. Deal with it." He replied.

It wasn't long after that, that Sissy took off as fast as she could, with a tear-stained face.

"Who was that girl?" Ishiko asked, taking seat next to Ulrich.

"That was Sissy, the principal's daughter. I've known her since we were children. We used to be friends, but then she fell for me, and well here we are. Her trying to get me to date her any way she can, and me turning her down in every way imaginable." Ulrich replied.

Itachi watched the two discreetly, wanting to see what Ishiko was going to do.

"I feel bad for her. She's not the only one who has eyes for you though Ulrich." Ishiko said,

"Oh?" Ulrich was well aware he was popular, but played dumb.

"I heard that from Yumi. I asked her if you were taken while we were in town." Ishiko said, keeping her gaze down, and twiddling her thumbs.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He inquired, taking hold of her hands.

Ishiko looked up at him and smiled sadly. Ulrich could swear his heart broke just then.

"I asked because I...I..." She couldn't seem to finish.

"Ishiko, I don't know what you're trying to say, but since you can't get it out, let me say something instead." He said, squeezing her hands gently.

"No Ulrich, please listen to me. I know you like Yumi, and I know Sissy likes you. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I...I want a chance with you Ulrich. Please, give me a chance." She said passionately.

"Ishiko, I-" He started speaking, but she cut him off.

"Just one chance Ulrich. Please. I'll be anything for you." She said.

He tried a few more times to say something, but each time she would cut him off, spamming him with pleas for a chance. Eventually, he got fed up with the cycle they were trapped in, took the initiative, and cut Ishiko off mid plea, with a kiss. After getting over her surprise, Ishiko returned the kiss.

As the two explored each other's mouths, Itachi clenched his fists. He counted mentally, waiting for the kiss to end. After two minutes, he was just about ready to kill. Ishiko seemed to have sensed the change in his chakra, because she pulled away quickly thereafter.

"I've been trying to tell you Ishiko, before you came here, I thought I was in love with Yumi, but ever since I had that dream, and especially after you coming here, I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I've never been so taken by a girl before. As long as you'll have me, I swear to always make you happy." Ulrich said.

"You make one mistake, and you can kiss your relationship with my sister goodbye boy." Itachi said, reminding them of his presence.

"Thanks bro." Ishiko said, nearly flinching at the look he gave her in return.

"You've been warned." Itachi said to Ulrich, before heading into the Dormitory Building.

"I might as well unpack." He muttered, not liking what Ishiko was doing one bit. He made a mental note to ask her for an explanation later. Taking the things she'd bought while in town to her later, would be a perfect excuse to catch her alone.

Back outside the building Yumi had arrived only to find Ulrich and Ishiko caught up in a make-out session. She was coming to see if he wanted to go practice pencak silat with her after taking the stuff she bought in town back home, and was certainly not expecting to run into such a sight.

"Ulrich, you've got company." Ishiko said, breaking away from the brunette, and nodding towards the Japanese girl.

Ulrich turned his attention to the person she was pointing at, just in time to see Yumi take off running, looking much like Sissy had, less than an hour earlier. He felt bad, and he wanted nothing more than to go after Yumi, but he knew she needed to be alone for a while.

Yumi would never listen if he chased after her right then. He knew she could hold a grudge if she wanted, and he had technically betrayed her in more ways than one. She was right to be angry though. She was after all, his best friend, and he had been trying to get together with her until just days ago.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ishiko asked.

"No. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Right now she's too upset to hear me out." He replied.

"Would you like to be alone? I can imagine this must be hard for you too." She admonished, and went to get up.

"No. Please, stay with me." He said, pushing her back onto the pavement and straddling her, before initiating another make-out session.

She eventually found herself being carried to his dorm room. Ulrich lowered her onto his bed, and turned his attention to Odd briefly.

"Get out, now." He ordered.

"And take Kiwi with you." He added, before claiming Ishiko's mouth again.

"Don't be too noisy you two." Odd supplied, before leaving the room.

Ishiko was perfectly fine with things, until Ulrich went to remove her pants that is. He tried to get her to relax, but nothing seemed to be working. He promised her he wouldn't take it past oral, that he only wanted a taste of her, and started removing them anyway. Ishiko fought back, but he managed to overpower her. He even managed to wrestle away any ninja tools she brought out.

Once he managed to take her pants off her, another struggle took place as he tried taking her panties. Ishiko was determined to stop him, so she tried getting him to make eye contact with her, but he wasn't interested in any part of her face at the moment, and dove right in.

He spread and held her legs down, and started to eat her out. Her hands were free, so she could use ninjutsu to get him off her, but her mind and body weren't alert enough for that at the moment. Ishiko was frozen stiff. Her body felt just like back then, and the memories of that day flashed through her mind. It was as though she had slipped back through time, and was being raped by Ijou, all over again.

"You taste exquisite." Ulrich said, and seemed to tongue the same sweet spot, that Ijou had years ago.

Unable to take it anymore, Ishiko let out a powerful cry of Itachi's name.

Itachi had found out when he got to his dorm room that he was sharing with Jeremy. Jeremy was helping him unpack, when they both heard Ishiko's scream. Itachi bolted from the room immediately. Jeremy chased after him, but Itachi was way ahead of him. Itachi broke the door of Odd and Ulrich's room off its hinges, and punched it down. The instant he saw Ulrich and Ishiko, he just about lost it.

"Get away from her!" He growled.

"Now!" He ordered, when Ulrich looked over at him.

The brunette obeyed, suddenly very very scared for his life. Itachi however, chose to ignore him for the time being. He removed his over-shirt and covered Ishiko's lower region with it. He grabbed her pants and panties, and made his way out of the room, with Ishiko cradled in his arms. He'd deal with Ulrich later, right now he had to make sure Ishiko was okay. He ran into Jeremy on the way back. The boy stared for just a moment, then spoke.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Just let me grab my laptop." He said.

"That will be greatly appreciated, thank you." Itachi said, and they headed back in silence.

"I'm scared." Ishiko whimpered out.

"I know." He said softly, gazing reassuringly at her.

"You're safe now, I promise." He added.

"I was an idiot to think I could handle it." She whispered, clinging to him.

"Just what exactly happened?" Jeremy asked, as he made sure he had everything he needed. He didn't want to come back to intrude on a personal moment just because he forgot something he'd been working on.

"I had a bad experience with a man before. I thought I'd gotten past it, but when Ulrich tried to strip me of my pants and underwear, I was reminded of that experience. I fought back, just as I did then, but Ulrich wouldn't stop. I couldn't get him to make eye contact with me either, otherwise I would've stopped him myself with a genjutsu, an illusionary ninja technique. My hands were free, but as he tried to engage in oral sex with me, I froze." (Ishiko)

"I couldn't fight back for some reason. It was as though I'd gone back in time and was living that same experience again. Eventually it became too much for me. My voice started working, probably out of reflex, and I screamed for the only person, that I knew would come to save me. Itachi came to save me the first time, though it was too little too late by then. I'd lost my virginity in every sense of the word." (Ishiko)

"I'm sorry you had to go through such a thing. I'll remind Ulrich that when a girl says no, she means no. You should probably try to get some rest." Jeremy said.

"You don't have to leave the room Jeremy, I can rest in my own dorm room." Ishiko said.

"It's fine. I can work somewhere else. Something tells me you'll want to be with Itachi right now anyway." He remarked, making a peace sign, before leaving.

"Did you really think you could handle it, or were you just trying to prompt Yumi to confess her love to Ulrich?" Itachi asked her, as soon as he was sure, that Jeremy was out of hearing range.

"You got me, but I did think I could handle it. I never thought it would come back to haunt me the way it did. It never happened with you." She replied.

"And I hope it never does." He said, and helped her back into her pants and underwear.

"Be here when I wake up." She said, as he tucked her in.

"I will. Now go to sleep, my beloved baby sister." He supplied in turn, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

As she slept, he finished unpacking, and thought up various ways to torture Ulrich. The boy was most definitely in for some misfortune.

A/N: You guys are lucky. I managed to squeeze out this chapter for you all. This really is the last one till August though. I have no more time left till then. I hope you enjoy this and please RNR!


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Go back for this.

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. I can't go on with this anymore. Neither series is appealing to me at this point and I've just lost my inspiration. It's just a massive wrap-up. Not the best way to close it but better than nothing.

Chapter 24:

To say things had gotten really eventful at Cadic Academy after Jim caught wind of what Ulrich had done to Ishiko would be an understatement. Ulrich's reputation had done a complete turn around. He went from one of the most popular guys in his school to the most unpopular. Girls were scared to be around him and terrified of being alone with him, including Yumi and Sissi.

He couldn't get any dates, and his friends hardly spoke to him anymore. Not that they were doing much talking to each other either, but when it came to him the brief talks were never about how he was doing, they were always Lyoko related. The worst of it was that his parents had been informed of the situation and they would be transferring him to another school at the end of the year. The gang attempted several return to the past trips, but none had made much difference.

Even though Itachi wanted nothing more than to revert into a mischievous child and pull prank after prank on Ulrich for what he'd done to his sister, he refrained from doing so upon Ishiko's request. She had made a valid point about the boy. He had already dug a grave for himself with his actions, and the consequences would be more than enough retribution.

So, instead of torturing the guy, Itachi merely watched him suffer. This didn't bring him joy for very long, because Ulrich's suffering made Ishiko upset. The drastic way the friendship between Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi had changed just served to make Ishiko depressed. Aelita wasn't far behind so Jeremy was always moody lately. Two months of hell, that's what had been going on since Jim found out about what Ulrich had done.

Ishiko wanted nothing more than to get this chapter of her life over with and go back home. For six months she and Itachi worked almost nonstop with Jeremy to make a strong enough anti-virus to purge Lyoko of Xana and create materialization programs good enough to bring Aelita and Madara back to the real world. Just when they thought they were in the clear Aelita fainted shortly after the super-computer had been turned off.

Starting it up again meant nothing good for them, as Xana who had unknown to them survived the anti-virus used to purge him from Lyoko, managed to create a counter virus and restore himself to full power overnight while they got some rest. If only they hadn't foolishly assumed things would be okay until morning the final traces of Xana would have been located and exterminated.

Towards the end of the school year things finally winded down. Girls were growing comfortable with being around Ulrich again and the gang had rekindled their friendship. Ulrich finally managed to get Yumi to go out with him and Sissi actually found someone she liked that liked her back despite her faults.

Just days before Ulrich's parents came to get him the group finally managed to exterminate Xana, with the help of Aelita's father no less. Unfortunately they couldn't save the man, but they were glad it was finally over and there were no regrets when they shut down the super-computer for good. They all went out to celebrate that evening and soon it was the last day of classes.

Ishiko managed to talk to Ulrich's parents and convince them to let him stay at Cadic Academy. She explained who and what she really was. The fates seemed to be on her side that morning, because right when Ulrich's father was about to drive off Ishiko and Itachi reverted to their real forms.

Seeing that what Ishiko had said was not false and one look at Yumi who was sobbing in Jeremy's arms while looking at their son longingly had been enough. When Ulrich and Yumi embraced and kissed happily after they'd given their consent for him to stay at the school, they knew they'd made the right choice. Their son had made a mistake obviously, but who were they to prohibit him a second chance if the rest of the world was all for it?

Madara chose not to go to Konoha with his descendants, instead taking on a new identity and becoming a professor at Cadic Academy. When his descendants got home the whole village seemed to go insane. Greetings came from left and right as the couple stalked towards home.

Over the course of the next forty years Itachi and Ishiko raised five lovely daughters and six wonderful sons. Itachi passed away first, just before becoming a grandfather at age sixty-five. Ishiko passed away on his birthday ten years later. Were they reunited in the afterlife? Well, they do say what the gods can not separate on this land they will surely not be separating after death.

A/N: Ugh...that was painfully awful. I'm sorry for the terrible ending, but like I said. I can't go on with this story anymore. I'm eternally grateful to everyone who bothered with this story. It's because of you all that I have confidence in my writing and can get through my college assignments with ease now. I might get my own account one day and stop intruding on my friend's to whom I definitely owe a huge thank you. You're the best Sammy! Until next time people, take care!

PS: If I get an account of my own one day there will be an update to this with information on where to find my works at so don't take this off your alert lists just yet.


End file.
